Resonance of Chaos
by Lady Aya Rose
Summary: A temple containing a mysterious being is found, but does he have ulterior motives? Three beings with huge amounts of power on the side of evil? What can Sonic's team do to prevent the rebirth of the world? And what does weapons known as the 'Chaos Requiem' and 'Phoenix' got to do with all this? X Plot better than summary. Contains many of the official characters plus some extras X
1. Leader of a New World?

**_Resonance of Chaos_**

_X By Lady Aya Rose X_

* * *

** Welcome to a story that I had in my mind for a while, and here i am doing something about it...I like to add as well that I have added romantic notations along the way, and currently thinking of adding it fully. However with recent chapters I've added, it has appeared. :P**

**Just an extra notice I created a few characters of my own design here, and a certain one has been edited to flow better with this story...And no its not Sonic...So hopefully they be edited in a good way.**

******Disclaimer - I do not own the original characters they are owned by Sonic Team/Sega. However I do own the bases of this story and the extra characters i created for this. I do not however in no shape or form gain a source of income from writing this, this is just for my enjoyment and my readers enjoyment.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Leader of a New World?**

Tunneling through the earth after another lose from the annoying pest, a battered looking driller machine is steadily moving. Inside the cockpit, the notorious Dr Eggman is fretting over the speed of his useless machine.

'Stupid machine. He'll catch up if you don't move faster'

The machine's AI whizzes and cackles. A small smoke cloud is seen coming from the keypad.

'Doctor…Hog don't bury…ground...'

'Stupid machine I knew that, just continue on' Eggman furiously muttered

After a few more minutes of digging through the under earth, the egg driller smashed through some earth. Straight ahead of him was a battered looking gold stoned temple. Eggman rubbed his chin curiously; the driller however started smoking and died on the doctor. With his eye twitching, he battered a few buttons, causing the cockpit to turn into his eggmobile.

Gliding over to the large double stone doors, they curiously opened on their own. Ahead of him in the darkness was a light that appeared in the middle of the room. Looking for longer he swore he saw a large figure. Deciding it's better to head into the temple than hanging around his pathetic machine, he moved further in. The doors slowly closed behind him. On either side him was pitch black, looking down he wondered what was causing this light source that only lightened up. Shortly after entering he found a small black pedestal. It contained a black orb, from looking at it Eggman swore he could see the stars.

Wind rustles past his ears, containing words:

'If you desire power…'

The wind moved towards the orb, causing it to wobble slightly:

'Destroy this orb'

Eggman highly curious but wary of everything, asked the wind:

'Why should I exactly?'

'Become leader of a world. A new world' the wind died down but the orb continued to wobble.

Even though he loved the idea of being a leader of this new world, he was also highly wary of what could happen if he did break the orb. From his recent experiences he has noticed that things he released always back fire of him. Taking that in notion, he decided to get answers from this unknown being:

'I want your word, creature. I don't take lightly to betrayals'

The orb stopped wobbling on the pedestal, wind however brushed past his moustache.

'I cannot escape, without your help. Why would I betray someone I owe my life for?'

Eggman noticed that the voice of the wind changed. Becoming softer than being harsh and cold, figuring out that this being betraying him after everything was highly unlikely, he thought to the hell with it. Parking his eggmobile onto the ground, he got out but slightly noticed that the wind seemed to be moving him forward. Grabbing the orb by both hands he gazed into it, seeing if he could get something more out of it. Realising this was stupid; he threw the orb into the darkness behind the pedestal.

He heard the orb hit the ground; a blast of wind flew past him causing him to grabbing onto the pedestal for support. Black smoke lingers from that direction and a figure materialises from it. A dark figure wearing a tuxedo and a top hat, slowly walks out; once standing a few feet away from Eggman it bows taking its hat off at the same time.

'I thank you, master' the voice was soft but contained a lot of smugness in it.

Standing up Eggman noticed that he looked like a grey Komodo dragon. He's eyes where a ghostly silver containing green snake like iris. Readjusting his hat, he trailed his finger along the pedestal; muttering words of disgust and hate. After doing a full turn of it, the dragon faces him. Eggman felt a slight chill along his spine when his eyes met the individuals.

'I am Leto, and if I'm not mistaken its common knowledge to introduce one's self'

'Doctor Ivo Robotnik, but people refer to me as Eggman' He replied with sustain.

'Doctor would do for me' Leto moved into the direction of the eggmobile and placed a finger on it, then checking like he was looking for dust 'I know you're curious on our plan, but there are some things that need to be sorted beforehand. You don't mind do you?' raising his eyebrow at Eggman.

'Not like the world is going anywhere. I can be a highly patient man'

Leto slightly smiled at him 'I will take you from this dirt hole, but I have a job for you however' He gestured for the doctor to head back into his vehicle, with him applying.

Before the doctor noticed anything he seemed to be outside his main hide out. Before questioning Leto on how he knew this places location he placed his hand up.

'Chaos Emeralds are needed for our plan to work' Eggman noticed once again that the way he said one was highly smug. 'You do have one already right?' Leto raised an eyebrow at him again. The doctor was finding him quite annoying.

'Who do you think I am?' Leto cocked his head slightly with a look of confusion. 'I do have one'

'If I remember correctly you can use at least one to track the location of others right?'

'Yes'

Leto smiled and tips his hat at the doctor 'Well doctor I'm going ahead with the first lot of plans.' He disappeared from his eyes into black smoke.

Fishing into his back pocket he picks out the Red Chaos Emerald that he found earlier on in the week. Eyeing it up, he wondered what sort of plans that freaky posh dragon has in store.

* * *

**Chapter to me I think seems to be a bit short. I'm wondering whats the perfect length for them so amuse me. Pleases review if you could I love some especially on my first fic.**

**xxx Aya xxx**


	2. Beginning of the End?

**Chapter 2 – Beginning of the End?**

* * *

** Well welcome back to chapter 2. However I noticed in my first chapter I used ' as speech marks. Hopefully they stay as " from now on :]**

* * *

On top of Angel Island lies an emerald with immense power. At the base of the emerald lies a red echidna relaxing on his back, silently humming. He opened one of his eyes to scan the area, the emerald glows slightly. The echidna closes his eyes again and continues humming; at the base of the temple a dark figure starts to walk up the stairs towards the emerald. The red echidna however senses the presence, stands up in front of the emerald fists up at the figure.

"I am Knuckles and I have sworn by the laws of my people to protect this emerald, so would you kindly leave"

The figure looks right past him to the direction of the emerald and laughs.

"Dex my dear friend; my what time has done to you. I hear the void is great this time of year, oh wait your already there." The figure mocks.

Knuckles notices that the Master Emerald slowly starts to increase in flashes, like it was fanatic about something.

"Not like you can do anything dear friend. You can watch and suffer once again, like I have for these past centuries." He turns his back to both Knuckles and the emerald "I question myself why you appear in this timeline as a big rock" Before Knuckles can ask anything to him he disappears in a puff of black smoke.

"He wears an outfit like that and doesn't even notice that I am here? Urgh how rude" Knuckles mutters placing himself cross legged on the ground. "Well at least he came to mock something, and what does he regard as a big rock?"

"The Master Emerald" a voice beckons around Knuckles ears, he alerts himself standing up and once again fists out

"Yo who said?"

"I am contacting you directly. Please don't be wary of me. Let's just say I've been in a dark place for a long time and the only way of returning here to this plane was via this emerald" Knuckles noticed that the voice was soft and sounded very sincere. "That man or well monster you just saw is a plague to this world and is defiantly something that needs to be stopped."

"Him? He didn't look so tough to me"

"Looks can be conceiving but I am glad we do have time as he doesn't seem to be fully part of this world" the voice sounded happy at those words.

"You know freaky voice you are kind of confusing me, like I don't even know your name"

"I was known as Dex, and I think doing this can enlighten you in current matters"

The master emerald glowed brightly engulfing Knuckles into its light. After opening his eyes, Knuckles noticed that he was no longer in his home. He saw hardly anything, they sky around him was a pale blue. He heard no tweets from birds, it was just quiet. Looking closely to the ground he noticed small buds of plants growing, with looking further on he notice a small light brown cat staring right at his direction. Before he even could blink the cat was right below his feet.

"This is what the future can be like if that creature is allowed to proceed with his plans. As you can see nothingness."

Knuckles' looking around once again was confused on what the cat told him. He states this is nothingness but there are plants growing.

"I can see you're confused. Let's just say everything you know and love is gone. This is not the world you know off its different. In this possible future, your current one no longer exists and this one is in its place"

"So a rebirth of a world?"

The cat nods "Exactly" He circles Knuckles "Everything you see here is basically a new born, Leto requires to have a world purged of everything that has corrupted it. I and several other people of mine stopped him once before, but at a great cost" Dex looks down at his paws in sadness before carrying on circling Knuckles. "We couldn't initially destroy him permanently back then but imprisoned him, what I thought to be a home that he would rot in for all eternity. But from his appearance just now and me appearing in the Master Emerald, well that was defiantly not true on our part" He stops circling and repositions himself in front of Knuckles.

Knuckles scratches his head and before he knew it he was standing once again in front of the emerald.

"So I take it you have a plan then? If there is no world I sure can't protect this old thing can I?" He states placing a hand on it and patting.

"We took some measures back when we initially fought him. But hopefully if you can stop his awakening to his true form, they won't be needed." Dex states matter of factly "I however wonder if you have an army?"

"Well I wouldn't call him an army, but yeah I suppose so"

The Master Emerald glows in response. "Brilliant, can you take me to him. You have to explain however, as in my current state I can only talk directly at you"

Knuckles sighs "Well this is for the fate of the world, but am I going to be constantly your mouth?"

The emerald glows in a way that it seemed like it was laughing.

"Well hopefully my dear fellow that I can gather my strength and materialize my body. But till then you be my mouth as you put it"

Knuckles rubs his temples and places his hand on the emerald. A slight green glow is seen; the emerald appears in the palm of his hand "Compact size"

Angel Island however felt like it was falling back into the ocean, Knuckles sighs "Well it's going to be down for a fair bit. Time to find the Fox" He places the shrunken emerald away and starts to head in the direction of Tail's workshop.

However Dex seems worried on what fighting Leto could actually ultimately uncover that has been hidden for centuries.

* * *

**I love some reviews though, they won't go unnoticed :]**


	3. Project Anderson

**Chapter 3 – Project Anderson**

* * *

**Welcome back to a new chapter. This one however has over 800 more words than the other one's as i'm currently experimenting on what good amount of words makes a chapter.**

* * *

-Intruder Alert- -Intruder Alert-

A robotic female voice is heard throughout an underground base hidden from everyday people, G.U.N symbols where posted on its walls. Down a tunnel which housed only one sealed steel door, stood a dark male figure. His face was hidden by the use of a dark cowboy hat. Their hand however was up by his chin and seemed to be pondering over something.

"Managed to get past everything, and then I get stopped by a door…How amusing"

He removed his hand from his chin, and used it to touch the keypad.

"Wait didn't that old handbag give me some numbers?"

__Flashback__

On the edge of Soleanna's forest stood a lone tree with hardly any branches on it. Located on one of its branches was a green hedgehog wearing a black jacket and black shoes. A pair of sunglasses where dangling from his fingers while his other hand sat a white butterfly. The butterfly shifted its body so it looked like it was staring at him.

"You're so free, and I suppose you know exactly what you want to do for your life, aye little one?"

It stood there for a few seconds before taking off to the direction of the ground. The hedgehog followed it with his eyes and noticed a figure standing at the base of the tree. The butterfly flew past the figures face, causing him to look up. A dragon like being was staring right at him, his eyes where void of emotion but in a way they were defiantly piercing his own. The dragon was leaning on what looked like a black cane, with a small white orb on the top.

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with that insect; I'm wondering want to work for me? Unless of course you want to stay here, but I do believe however you missed these peoples festival" He asked him and gestured his hand to a few people that where loitering around.

The green hedgehog cocked his head in curiosity before placing the glasses onto his face and jumped down, he placed his hand in front of his body waiting for the dragon to shake it. He couldn't help but notice the white orb flash slightly.

"Better than doing nothing, people call me Scourge…Well of course if I had people"

The hatted dragon stared at his hand, before rummaging through his jacket and taking out a small piece of folded paper; and presented it to Scourge.

"Go to the location here, you be needing the number written on there as well. Retrieve the package and return to the location that is noted down right at the bottom"

Scourge took the paper and eyed its contents.

"You know if you want me to get this, I would actually like to know my employees name" He asked the dragon from above the paper. He couldn't help but notice that he looked a bit angry after asking him that question.

"Leto" The dragon replied to him with a hint of disdain.

A black cowboy hat floated near them, Scourge jumped to catch it.

"Well finders' keepers" He stated while placing the now folded paper into the hat and placing it on his head.

__Ends__

"Oh of course" He exclaimed taking of his hat off and pulling out a piece of paper. After replacing his hat on, he eyed up the paper.

"Hmm. 151521" He said while inputting the said numbers.

The steel door opened in a sliding manner, and before it could close again Scourge entered. The room was defiantly small, it only contain two glass pods on the opposite side of the room both of them connected to a machine in the middle of them. Taking a closer look at one of the pods, he couldn't help notice that nothing could be seen and the words Project Anderson was positioned on one of the pods. The machine in the middle only housed one large button and a small one with said 'Open Door' above it.

"Well at least I don't have to plug in the Overlord" He joked while pressing the largest button.

He hears liquid being drained from both of the pods. Once liquid seemed to initially stop draining Scourge pressed the smallest button. Steam admitted from the pods, and noticed that a large form appeared in a kneeling position. Curiosity got the better of him and he edged towards the form, dark eyes were staring at him through the steam. Before even noticing anything he was slammed up against the wall, with his jacket being held by a large dark figure. Its dark menacing eyes where piecing his, and he noticed that the figure was growling.

"Leave him" A soft sultry voice came from the now clearing steam. The menacing figure let go of him and Scourge slumped to the floor. The creature that he now noticed was a large bulky black wolf; he consisted of wearing a black gothic coat and donned black cowboy boots. The wolf was continually staring at him, with his hands in his pocket. Standing next to him, was a dark purple female hedgehog; he couldn't help notice that she looked uncommonly beautiful. Like her counterpart she wore a red and black gothic Lolita dress and black boots. However he couldn't help but not keep staring at her blue eyes, they reminded him of an ocean. Before he noticed she was standing over him, with a slight look of confusion on her face.

"I question you why you released us? What do you gain?" She questioned him with the same voice as before.

"My employee wishes to employee you" These weren't his exact words, but Scourge really didn't think he be picking up live packages.

"I think unfortunately we are going to have to listen to him" the bulky wolf stated in a deep voice. "We do owe him our freedom" Scourge couldn't help notice that each time he said 'him' he said it with a slight disdain, just like the old handbag.

"Apparently so, well then" the girl said while extending her hand in a manner to help him up of the floor, Scourge took it and she helped him up. For a split second their faces where nearly touching, Scourge couldn't help but notice that she smelt of roses. She released her hand from his and casually spoke to him "I am Harmony and he is Blake" she gestured with her head to the wolf, who was poking his head out the steel door. She turned away from him with a look on her face like she didn't even notice that they were inches from each other. He shook his head in confusion and muttered that she was rigid.

"You say something?" He looked up and noticed she was standing in front of him.

"Heh Heh. No nothing" He stated while holding his hands up and shaking his head.

Her eyebrows narrowed at him.

"Sorry to break up the flirts, but in a few minutes or so we might have some company" the bulky wolf called out to them while still looking down the hallway.

"They are there" Harmony called back to him, while pointing at the far off wall. Looking at where she was pointing was a glass case that held two katana's with a gold handle encased in a black sleeve, with white lines decorating the sleeve. Blake moved from the door, smashed the case and held both of them in his white gloved palms.

"You know we have somewhere to be since I picked up what well what was needed" Scourge mentioned to the duo who Blake was still eyeing up the swords and with Harmony staring at the wolf with a dumb look on her face. He rummaged through his pockets of his jacket and pulled the paper out once again. "Basically this location" He stated at Harmony who was closest to him, while shoving the paper in her face. She calmly took it and eyed it up.

"That location is here" She muttered at him while handing the paper back at him.

"Huh? Wait not that one, this one" he replied while pointing at the location that Leto mentioned that was at the bottom.

Harmony re-looked at the paper and her head slightly nodded at him. She walked over to her partner and showed him the location that they should be heading too. Scourge shuffled away from both of them and eyed up the rest of the room. He noticed that there was a chair placed next to the pod that had the name plate on. Walking over to the chair, sitting on the seat of the chair was a big book. Picking the book up, and flicking through the pages he noticed that each of the stories where fairy tales. Scourge wondered on why a book like that was placed here, in a room where his new found colleagues were suspended in animation.

Scourge starts to hear shouts of men coming from the hallway. Blake edges towards the middle of the room; stab's the ground with either katana on each side of him. Harmony casually walks over to him and beckons with her hand for Scourge to follow. He decided to take the book with him and obliged to Harmony's request, once he stands with her and the wolf; both swords starts to make a circle each of them going off in a different direction to the other one. Just before the circle is complete, five guards burst through the door. Scourge sees a slight smirk on Harmony's face, and before anything he is brought into a bright light.

"Impossible" and elderly guy in a commander suit exclaims. "I want all top agents to search for them" He turns to face the now empty pods and stares at the name plate with the words:

-Project Anderson-

"Project Anderson will not get away" He turns away from the pods and stares at the other four guards that followed him "What are you idiots still doing here?! Get to it!"

* * *

**So yeah the edited character was Scourge. He is initially the only one who is slightly different. Hopefully he be different a good way. **

**Just a extra notice I plan to either upload a new chapter every day or every other day, so watch this space.**

**Much Love xxx Aya xxx**


	4. The Plan

**Chapter 4 – The Plan**

* * *

** Nothing much can be said here other than the fact the ball is starting to roll. Please review if you can so i can see people are enjoying my story xxx Either way enjoy.**

* * *

After what seemed like mere seconds after leaving the base the trio landed in an unknown forest.

"Oh, err I miscalculated the jump. We're slightly of course" Blake called out looking sheepish.

Scourge however was sitting on the floor massaging his temples, with Harmony standing beside him staring out through the trees.

"I question…Blakey boy…What was that?"

Blake narrowed his eyes, huffed at him and walked off.

"It's a type of spatial ability; it warps anything in the circle to a different area. Did you see distortion images?" Harmony asked staring down at him.

"More or less, it did make me kind of want to see my last meal again" Scourge replied leaning back onto the forest floor.

"It's not as refined as a Chaos one, but it does the job"

"You sure do know a lot for someone who has just woken up" He raised an eyebrow at her and she merely shrugged. "I question you though, how long you both been in that place?"

"I don't actually remember. Strange though, I remember something about a monster tearing up a city; but I do not remember where I heard it from"

"I think you used to watch too many monster movies in your spare time before you got podded"

Both of them stare at each other, Scourge with a look of amusement with Harmony a look of confusion. A rough and quick cough breaks the slight tension, with Blake standing there.

"Time to go"

Scourge sighs heavily and gets up to join the others. "Now I'm really going to see my meal again"

In another area, hidden by a dense amount of trees lied an airship. Inside the ship's cock pit a large round man is seen having a conversation with a figure standing by a window.

"These 'others' you said earlier that you'd be bringing, do they actually exist? I'm starting to question your motives Leto"

"Doctor please, don't underestimate me nor our comrades" Leto turns his back to the doctor and stares out the window. He brings up his hand in a backwards high five and slowly lowers each of his fingers one by one. Eggman narrows his eyebrows in confusion, before the last finger is brought down a light appears.

"Woah, I managed to keep my dinner in"

"What?! What is the meaning of this?! Sonic? How'd you even get here?!" Eggman said shouting at Leto and pointing at him then back to the people who entered the room.

"Sonic? I highly doubt that I believe your glasses need to be changed old man. The name is Scourge" Scourge corrected him, tipping his hat at him and grinning at him over his glasses. " and the large sulky one is Blake and the lady is Harmony"

"These are the ones I mentioned to you, I gathered them to help" Leto said with a hint of authority still not tearing from the window.

"Huh, well I'm capable of getting things wrong in my old age. Just you reminded me of someone, wait I'm not old" Eggman exclaimed at Scourge who was snickering to himself.

"On the matter at hand, if I may intrude; you sent that idiot to release us. What is it that you require from us?" Blake interrupted while pointing at Scourge.

Leto turns around and starts to circle each of them. He stopped directly in front of Harmony, and handed her what looked like a piece of black fabric.

"A gift, however I would really appreciate it if you wore it"

Harmony looked at the fabric in his hand, to his face, turns and looks at Blake who gives a heartfelt nod and then back at the fabric. She decided to take it and spread it out in front of her. The fabric however wasn't a piece of fabric but a black choker with a small white stone attached. She merely smiles at him and fastened it around her neck. Scourge couldn't help but slightly notice that once it was around her neck both the stone on the choker and his cane flickered at the same time. He shunned it away and blamed the light. However Eggman questioned Leto on what everyone else was thinking.

"Seems a bit odd to give the girl a gift is it not?"

Leto stared at him, turned and approached a chair. He took of his hat, sat down crossed legged with the cane balancing on his lap.

"I do not know how long a lovely lady such as herself has been away from the world, I thought she deserved a gift. Ladies are worthy of gifts are they not?" He stated while staring at both Blake and Scourge, his head head tipped forward. "However on the matter at hand, before anything can really be done all seven Chaos Emeralds need to be brought together"

Eggman raised his eyebrow.

"You already told me that"

"It's for our new guests. Bring them together and a world where anything can go will be born."

"Me nor Harmony don't really care for what is that you plan for. But we do owe you our lives, so we are yours" Blake says to Leto while bowing, Harmony nods in a slight response.

Scourge steps in front of Leto and pockets his glasses.

"Seems a little easy"

"Well of course there is more to it obviously. More to it on a later date"

Eggman moves and stands to the side of Scourge.

"I think I prefer all information now, I've been slipped up before" He demanded.

Leto looks down at his cane and starts turning the white orb. He mutters something that no one else could hear, before picking up his head again. "Trust" was the word he replied back to Eggman, who backed away narrowing his eyes slightly but nodding.

"However I be doing the collecting as well." He got up and re-positioned his hat on his head. "I can only acquire two, the doctor already has one so three more need to be found" He moved over back to the window turned around at them all, he tips his hat at them. "Really no time limit at the present moment, but quicker the better is it not?" The dragon disappears in black smoke.

"Well it's the truth now that old handbag is defiantly shady" Scourge states to the rest.

"Do not be rude" Blake calls back to him in an angry manner.

Scourge holds up his hands in defense again.

"I get the feeling you don't like me that much"

Blake smirks at him.

"What was your first clue?"

"Sorry to break up a lovers tiff, but I do have a location of an emerald" Eggman interrupts them. He rummages through his pocket before taking out a bit of paper. He presents it to Harmony who was still staring at the spot where Leto disappeared from. Scourge bounds over to her side with Blake following suit.

"Is that a joke?" Scourge laughs at the paper after pinching it from Harmony's grasp.

"I wouldn't joke about it" Blake angrily states at Scourge after taking the paper back off him.

"Is it pronounced as rather strong?" Harmony questions Eggman in a more quiet voice than usual, staring at her now empty hands.

Eggman rubs the back of his neck and laughs quietly.

"So Big Dog can you get us to…where are we going exactly?" Scourge asks the doctor while leaning on Blakes shoulder, who was leering at him.

Eggman turns and heads towards his monitor. He bashes in a few buttons which brings up a map.

"Basically at the edge of this said ruin" He mentions to the trio while pointing at the map.

"Location taken, are you ready?" Blake says to Harmony.

She turned to him and smiled. She bowed to the doctor and walked to the direction of where Blake and Scourge now stood. Eggman threw a device in Scourge's direction.

"I can contact you through that, do try not to lose it"

Scourge eyes it up and rolled it around his fingers. He couldn't help notice that it looked awfully like a compact mirror.

"Why give this to me it looks a woman's object!"

"Ho Ho Ho Ho Ho, I think it be better in your hands"

Scourge was about to head off and throw it back at him before Harmony stopped him and pointed at the floor. He didn't notice but Blake started doing the teleportation cycle.

"Hey old man, can you watch us?"

"I can" was all Eggman replied.

"Then do it!" Scourge shouted at Eggman before they disappeared.

Eggman couldn't help but really notice that he really did remind him of the annoying blue pest, he also considered how they would feat against the pest himself. Taking Scourge's last request into account he decided to watch the outcome.

* * *

**_Sonic appears in the next chapter. :] I initially plan for the most majority of characters to appear in some shape or form._**

**_xxx Aya xxx_**


	5. Real or Fake?

**Chapter 5 – Real or Fake?**

* * *

**So I said Sonic appears in this chapter and of course he does. Just for some measures Tails' house is the same one from Sonic Adventure, you know that one near the station and what not. I believed it be easier to use that one. :] His plane however is similar to the X Tornado from the anime and since this follows the game I gave him a new one that can whoop a punch, more than his biplane with the 'Get Sonic Out The Way' grabber. Now I should stop rabbling so 'Let's Get Mooving'. Enjoy xxx**

* * *

At the edge of the Mystic Ruins forest lies a small house with a run way. At the side of the house, in the round of dirt area laid a plane. It's large out stretch wings on either side of its long body, contained at least 4 seating areas. It was currently balancing its self on two legs at the back and a jack holding up its nose. The colour scheme consisted of both blue and red. Situated on one of the wings a blue hedgehog relaxes with his back on the machine, while a yellow fox tinkers below.

"Question for you Tails. You always so pleased with the Tornados you design, what's up with the change?" He asks the Fox while tapping on its wing.

"Well Sonic, Eggman upgrades each time so why not me. Plus this one is faster, more agile and the cannon it has can seriously do some damage" The Fox states while coming out from under the plane wearing a large pair of goggles. "I currently haven't named it, but during its prototype stage and nicknamed it the 'Dark Tornado' which kind of suits it"

"Still running on an emerald?"

"Well not really" Tails replies removing his goggles and placing his spanner back into his toolbox "It has its own generator and all, but it can be amplified with an emerald or several like the others"

"Soonic! Hey Sooonic! Oh…Hey Tails!"

A pink hedgehog runs at them and stops directly under the wing that Sonic was currently laying on, and stares at Tails.

"You are late!"

"For what Amy?" Tails asks her looking confused.

"Our date!"

Tails looked even more confusion but also embarrassed. "Huh? Was all he could reply.

"You took him away didn't you, so where he is? He is over four hours late" Amy stands there tapping her foot and folded arms.

It was then when Sonic decided to show himself and peers over the wing at both Tails and Amy.

"That was today?" he tells her while shrugging, and scratching the side of his temple.

"What?! Huh? Who's that?" Amy asks while pointing towards the roof of Tails' house.

Both Sonic and Tails look to the direction of her pointing finger, and notices a large bulky like shadowy figure situated on Tail's roof. The figure was throwing and catching a small object, Tails however seems worried over the object.

"Is that the real one or the fake one? I don't remember what one I test drove the Tornado with"

"Well apparently he was right then"

Another figure appears behind them learning against the fence chewing on a piece of straw, their face was hidden under a black hat. One of their hands was in its jackets pocket while the other was holding the brim of their hat.

"Who are you?" Amy demanded, stepping forward.

The figure got off the fence and walked towards Amy. Still hidden under the hat, he spits out the straw and grins. He ignores Amy and calls out to the figure that was on the roof.

"Yo Blakey Boy"

The figure from the roof leaps off and walks over to them. He reveals himself to be a bulky wolf, wearing a gothic jacket and wore black sunglasses. He threw the object he was holding at Tails; he fumbled to keep hold of it.

"Nice machine" the wolf mocked Tails standing him down.

Amy moved in front of Tails and firmly stood her ground to the wolf, he surely did tower over her.

"Tails' machines are the best around, don't mock them" she angrily declared.

"We aren't here to mock Blake, doing that would cause a fight and she didn't want that" the other figure noted while pushing up his hat with a finger, finally revealing his face.

The others felt a bit shocked that the figure standing in front of them looked awfully like a green Sonic.

"I know, I know you can't get enough of this handsome face" he happily boasted while turning on the spot. "Is that why you're staring at me like that?"

"How obnoxious of you" the wolf pointed out

"You'll love it, it balances out are group" he stated while grinning at him.

"Whatever…either way our friend would like this outcome to go peacefully. So would you kindly hand over that emerald that you have in that machine of yours?" The wolf asked of them while holding his hand out to them.

Sonic moved in front of him and stood his ground to him.

"There is no way that is happening"

"That's a shame" the wolf sadly murmured under his breath, hanging his head. His dark eyes where briefly seen and they carried a hint of sadness in them.

The green hedgehog chuckled lightly and started walking towards the machine. Amy exclaims at the others, that she'll help and ran towards him with her hammer out. Before the head of the hammer hits him, he stops it with his hand. Amy is shocked that he managed to stop it, his head was hanging low so all Amy could see was the top of his hat. He lifts his head,smirks at Amy, grabs her by the neck to whispers in her ear.

"Not today, sweetheart"

Amy noticed that his eyes looked exactly like Sonic's, but saw both anger and confusion in them as well. Before she knew it she was thrown into Tails, winding both him and her. Sonic who was initially stopping the wolf from moving further towards the plane, called out to them.

"Stop" a firm soft feminine voice is heard.

From behind the green hedgehog stood another hedgehog. This one was female and she had a look of sadness on her face. She walked past her partner, who backed away. Sonic turned his back to the wolf, who took the chance to hit him in the back of his head causing him to fall to his knees. She however glared at him, so he mouthed the words sorry to her. Tails stood up for his friend.

"Who are you exactly?"

The girl didn't respond to him but her green partner walked up to her and answered.

"Not really your concern anymore really, since you didn't want to hand it over quietly. But we do have manners, I'm Scourge" he point's both his thumbs at his body and grins heavily. "Blake's that one and this is Harmony" He declared while using one hand to point at the wolf and using his elbow on the other to lean on the girls shoulder.

"Giving out your name is a hint of formality and only really considered for those you regard as your friends" Blake revealed to Scourge positioning his glasses on top his head and narrowing his eyes at him.

"Wait you regard me as a friend now?" Scourge cooed at him. Blake scrunched up his face and nodded his head in annoyance.

The girl known as Harmony lifted her hand in a manner to quiet the boys, shoving Scourge's elbow of her shoulder she turned to eye up at the others. Sonic stands up and starts rubbing the back of his head.

"You know people who demand the Chaos Emerald from us, we usually take it to heart that you lot are up to no good….and well it doesn't go well for them however" He cockily threatened.

"Is that a challenge?!" Scourge yelled at him, stepping towards him before being stopped by Harmony. She lightly shook her head when Scourge turned around.

"So you won't hand the jewel over then?" Harmony asked Sonic in a quiet voice.

"No way"

"Shame" She muttered rubbing the side of her head, with a finger.

Before anything can be done Sonic, Amy and Tails get blasted to the direction of Tails' house. Harmony motions to Blake to go to the plane.

"No leave it!" Tails shouted at them.

Sonic gets up and starts to run at them before he could get close to them he is stopped by an invisible wall.

"What? What is this?"

Scourge walks up to them and stands directly in front of Sonic, lifts his hand and manages to flick Sonic on the head. He smirks at him, while Sonic rubs where he flicked him.

"No matter what you try, you sure aren't getting through this…" He states while using his hands to show off the wall. "Bang all you want sweetheart it's not going away" Scourge proclaims at Amy who was currently hinting the invisible wall with her Piko Hammer. "Besides you look a bit stupid"

"What is this?" Sonic demands why staring at Scourge inches from his face.

"Handy ability, is it not? Gets rid of unwanted pests"

"Hey stop!" Tails shouted again at the direction of his Tornado. Blake was standing there holding the yellow Chaos Emerald that was in the Tornado, while the catch where it was located was undone.

"Besides you are lucky today you get to see two sets of neat abilities, lucky you" Scourge mocks them while turning on his heel to the direction of his comrades.

Amy notices a large rock flying at the direction of the wolf, she silently points out it out Sonic and Tails. Before the rock impacts its target, the wolf chucks the emerald to the girl and pulls out two katanas from behind his back. He slices the rock in pieces like it was nothing. Scourge whistles in surprise at his actions.

"Well that was highly rude" Scourge states.

A red figure appears in front of them, with a huge gloved hand out stretched at them.

"Hand that over" he demanded them.

"Knuckles!" Amy and Tails announced together.

Blake moves to be situated besides Harmony and stabs the ground either side of him with his swords.

"Is that your way of surrendering?" Knuckles question's him.

"Hardly" Scourge announces while walking up to the side of his large partner.

All of them notice the swords start to move in a circle, each of them heading a different direction than the other one. Scourge turns his back to Knuckles and tip's his hat at Sonic, and placing a pair of glasses onto his face, which he takes from the inside of his jacket.

"Till we meet again"

"Hey wait!" Knuckles ordered them rushing forward.

Harmony smiles at the red echidna just before they vanish. Sonic falls forward onto the ground, same with Tails who was initially leaning on the wall. Knuckles mutters curses under his breath while circling on the area where the trio vanished from.

"Did you know them or something?" Sonic asks him after walking towards him patting the dust of himself.

"No but I heard of something attacking you, well I suppose you were telling the truth then aye?" Knuckles asked the Master Emerald that he pulled out.

"Hey Knux have you lost it now?" Sonic question him with a look of confusion and amusement on his face.

"Huh? What? Oh…no…well it's hard to explain" Knuckles mutters. "Wait it's not?" he suddenly blurts out.

"Yep you have been up on that island for too long" Sonic announces with his hands on his waist, nodding and chuckling to himself.

"Shut up!" Knuckles shouted. "I just got told you be attacked by Phoenix, and it be demanding the emerald that you have"

"Wait Phoenix, what is Phoenix?" Tails asks Knuckles while walking up to Sonic's side, with Amy following.

"Looks like I got a fair bit of explaining to do."

* * *

**Hmm so whats Phoenix? :] Next chapter 2/3 members of Team Dark show their face and the same with a certain member of Chaotix. Dont forget to Review if you could :]**

**Much Love**

**xxx Aya xxx**


	6. Agents and Discovery

**Chapter 6 – Agents and Discovery**

* * *

**Sorry this one was uploaded quite late my colt is at the age that he can be broken in, so been getting that sorted. Just as I stated in the last chapter 2/3 of Team Dark appear as promised:] this one is also the first one that switches from different characters in the same chapter, so hopefully it doesn't become confusing.**

* * *

Located at the edge of Central City lied a small fancy house, looking on the outside the house it looked slightly plain. Inside however it had the colour scheme that consisted of purple and white, and seemed to contain just one room with two doors leading off to others. The furniture seemed to be just the essentials, with just a small studying table that was located near the front door. A laptop was sitting on the table with a small white stool underneath. In one of the far corners sat a black leather sofa that fitted snugly in there. Sitting crossed legged on it was a white bat who was studying a silver gem.

"Well Rouge, you sure did grab a good one. Not good as a Chaos Emerald nor that Master Emerald but it can do for now"

A small red light started to blink on top of laptop near its webcam part, and before anything an elderly guy in a sharp suit appeared. Rouge got of the sofa and causally walked over to her laptop and perched herself on the stool. She couldn't shake the feeling that she saw him before recently.

"All top agents of Guardian Units of Nations are currently receiving this current message. I would to inform that at 02 hundred hours roughly two days ago there was a break in, at one of our underground bases near Adabat"

The video picture changed to reveal a male figure wearing what looked like a cowboy hat and a jacket. His entire top half of his face was hidden under the hat, but Rouge noticed he was smirking and that also he seemed to be green.

"This is the suspect that is responsible for the break in. Unfortunately due to the inactivity of the base, most majority of our cameras where down. The suspect has notably stolen something that was only dubbed the name 'Project Anderson'. Due to the freak accident that involved the project after trying to revive it two weeks ago, all records where initially destroyed. The project was planned for termination in two days' time. We are flying blind here, as no one who was initially part of the project is around to re tell what was stolen from us looked like. Only lead we have is that male character, he made a huge effort to not be seen from entering and leaving the base so we are sure that he won't give it up that easy. Find our only lead and you find the object. Initially the higher ups want the figure that broke in captured alive, but dead is an option as well. The project however is extremely dangerous and once found be terminated. If we receive any leads on the identity of the project we will relay them. Hopefully this operation can be completed without alerting any civilian's; we will look forward to any leads on the whereabouts of the suspects"

The video shuts off leaving Rouge staring at the laptops black screen.

"What a pay-out this can be" She happily noted, smiling wickedly.

* * *

In another area at the exact same time, another person not part of G.U.N just finished watching the video. He lightly sighs and brings up another screen and punches in a few numbers, before anything a large blue eye was staring right at him followed by a mouth.

"What's up doc?"

"You idiot move away from it" Eggman indicated at him.

"Huh? Oh…"

Finally stepping away from the video, Scourge revealed himself. He seemed to have stopped wearing that stupid hat from before, but donned a pair of red sunglasses that where perched on top his head.

"I have you known that right now you are wanted, sure did take them a bit I got to admit"

Scourge lifted an eyebrow at him, but waved his statement off.

"Can I at least talk to someone who takes things more serious?" Eggman questioned him feeling just a bit annoyed from talking to the hedgehog.

"They are a bit preoccupied…Besides you did give this thing to me anyway"

Eggman rubs his temple with annoyance and reminds to himself to ask why Leto bothered to obtain this idiot.

"Anyway Egg, did you watch us from before?"

"I did and even though you're an idiot you sure do the job perfectly"

"Not sure if I say that was an insult or praise" Scourge pointed out, scratching the back of his head.

"Well either way the information for the next lot of emeralds you got to head to a group called Chaotix…The information I'm sending you now id its location, so you need to rely it to Blake."

"Did I hear my name?" Blake asked presenting himself off Eggman's video be he still could hear his deep voice loud and clear.

"I believe the Doctor has information for you" Scourge told him shoving the mirror in front of Blake's face.

"Basically my friend this location here, you have it?" Eggman questioned him.

"I have I can make the journey as soon as we are ready" Blake replies giving back the mirror to Scourge who was slightly protesting on not having it back. He however gave up when Blake gave him a stern look.

"Oh and before I forget you should pull the name Ivo to the leader and all should be good" Eggman tells him before finally turning the video off. He just couldn't help it but that annoying one really did remind him of someone.

* * *

In another part of the world a dark hedgehog is seen hidden among the tree's having a conversation with his wrist. A female voice is heard speaking.

"Hey Shadow I don't suppose you got that video as well I take it?"

"Thought it was a secret" Shadow bluntly states.

"You're so cocky"

Before he could reply he over hears someone coming in his direction, he tells the the woman on the other end to be quiet for a bit and decides to jump onto the nearest tree branch hidden from view; looking down shortly after he sees the ones that were heading in his direction. A large wolf like figure was drudging along with a smaller hatted figure following close behind.

"Urgh, could have you not ported us right outside the front door?" the smaller figure moaned.

The wolf stopped causing his partner to crash into his back, looking at him over his shoulder. "You know how rude that is?" he told him angrily.

The smaller one stepped back and adjusted the cowboy hat he was wearing; Shadow narrowed his eyes slightly as he swore he saw him before.

"Well not like I'm complaining for myself, besides we do have a lady present I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to keep hiking in this blooming forest" he replied back to his large friend, while kicking the base of the tree that Shadow was perched in.

The wolf narrowed his eyes at him and looked in the direction where they came from.

His other comrade moved from directly under the tree to appear more in the light, Shadow saw that he was green. The same colour as the wanted one from G.U.N, the hat he was wearing looked the same as well; he was wearing a dark jacket zipped up but not all the way up. A pair of red glasses where hanging off it. He wondered to himself if this was really the guy that was wanted.

"Jeez, where she go? I thought she was right behind us." He asks the wolf, while using his hand to help him look in the same direction.

"Technically I am behind you"

The green one jumped, but the wolf stood his ground.

"Holy…Don't do that…You nearly gave me a heart attack…" He panted, with one hand clutching his chest while the other was holding his glasses that fell off in scare.

A new figure appeared standing in the direction where they were original going. This one was female, wearing what looked like a dark red and black dress, her face was hidden under a similar hat the other one was wearing so Shadow couldn't make out her face.

"Grabbing that hat after that doctor told us we were wanted was the best idea I've come up with" He boasts placing his hands on his hips and puffing his chest in triumph. "So makes me wonder what happened to yours Mr Stabby" He adds while he tugs his glasses in a inside pocket of the jacket he unzips fully.

"I got rid of it, there is no need for it…and I thought I told you to stop calling me that, its Blake only" Blake noted giving killer glares right at the other one.

"Whatever dude" he says while walking past Blake, and stops directly in front of the girl. "So where did you go?" he asks her while using his finger to tip his hat lower down his head.

"Not far, besides the building we want is just past these lots of trees." She announces pointing in the direction behind her.

"Brilliant, besides I really hate trekking" he exclaims starting to walk in the pointed direction. "And I swear we are being watched and I don't like it" he adds while looking around. The others causally follow him, through the next lot of trees.

"What a strange bunch, you think they are the ones we want then? One did mention they are wanted" the same female voice from before asks Shadow.

"One of them fits the lame description they had; I'm going to follow them."

"I'm going to do some digging myself, this mission seems a little shady too me. Well you best hurry and follow them before you lose them even more. Rouge out"

Finishing the conversation with Rouge he thought to himself that this was highly lucky that these three people managed to walk near him in the exact forest he was in. Just moving from a few trees' he finally catches up to them; they were standing in front of a house with a red roof. Getting as close as he could to them without alerting them to his presence, he silently listens in on them.

"What a…."

Before the green one can carry on with his sentence he is hit on the head by the wolf, using his fist.

"Don't have anything nice to say, don't say nothing at all"

"Ow" he exclaims while rubbing his head, Shadow noticed he wasn't wearing the hat anymore. He couldn't help notice as well that he looked like a green version of that blue hedgehog.

The female from before was still wearing her hat. She was the closest one to the house so she knocked on the houses door. After a few seconds the door opened, Shadow couldn't see the one who opened the door; but manages to hear the conversation they start up.

"Umm can I help you?" a deep voice is heard from the person behind the door.

The green one pushes past the female and holds up his hand.

"Yo, got told to drop the name Ivo to you yes?"

"Scourge you idiot, you don't even know if that was the right one. You only got told to relay that name to the leader" Blake told him, slapping him on the back.

"Actually I'm the one that was meant to receive that code, so you're the ones then? Hmm…well then come in"

The trio start to disappear into the house, causing Shadow to move closer to the house. Moving around it to find out where they went, he starts to hear the stern voice of the wolf that seemed to be coming from an open window. Positioning himself underneath the window, he could hear them very clearly.

* * *

Inside the house, in a room that looked rather plain with just a few posters scattered around on the walls. Situated at the back in front a window a bulky brown desk and chair sat. The green crocodile wearing headphones around his neck, moves around the table and sits calmly in the chair. He starts to rummage through his drawers in his desk, before finally taking out a file; he places the said file on the desk in front of him and leans back on his chair looking at the three who entered his house that where aligned in a row at the front of his desk.

"Well welcome to the Chaotic Detective Agency. No job too big or small and I'm Vector" He happily states to them. "As long as its not shady" he hastily adds.

"Is that the information we need?" Harmony questions him pointing at the file that he placed on the desk earlier.

"Yes it is, but if you wanted her location you could've just asked someone. A lot of people know and love her and the other location well it's not so popular so yeah you needed my help"

"Well we aren't really from around here and we don't know the lay out of the place" Blake lies.

"I see so that makes sense, oh and don't try and fool me I know you're the ones that the military are after" he tells them while raising his eyebrows at them.

Scourge steps forward and slams his hands on the desk causing the file to jump in the air.

"And I take it you thought you hit the jackpot when we came in I take it?"

"Actually no, like I said I don't do shady jobs. I only heard about you as I keep my ear to the ground." He tells him narrowing his eyes. "Or it's just a detective prerogative" He adds chuckling. "Since the way you acted proves that you are them, I really be careful if I was you. Some of the people that came in to ask me to find your location, really did look odd"

"We can look after ourselves, greeny" Scourge tells him stepping back from Vector's desk

"Huh, you can talk" Vector mutters to himself.

"Can we have the file, so we can get out your way?" Harmony asks him in a soft relaxing tone.

"Well someone did pay a lot for this information" Vector replies to her, pushing the file in her direction.

Blake steps forward takes the file and places a small bag in its place.

"Huh what's this?" Vector asks prodding the bag.

"Just something small to thank you" Blake announced.

"Not like I will reject money but seriously though why you thanking me? I did the job that you initially wanted and that was all paid in advance so why?"

"Not giving our location, we don't want to be stopped by anyone not till we done what we want to do" Harmony chips in, smiling at Vector.

Vector blushes at her smile while Scourge looks from both Harmony to Vector glaring at each of them, and their exchanges.

"Well thanks for doing business with you"

Harmony waves him at him before heading towards the door with Blake in toll. Scourge stays back a bit to glare at Vector, before deciding to follow the others.

"What a pretty lady" Vector chimes in once he hears the front door close.

Outside the house, Blake opens the file and starts to flick through it. Shadow who moved from the opened window was still listening in on them from the nearby trees. Scourge finally comes through the door, with a slight annoyance on his face.

"Good information?" he asks Blake.

Still flicking through the pages, Blake merely grunts in respond to him before handing just a piece of paper to Harmony with a smaller one attached to it. Harmony eyes it up with Scourge looking over her shoulder.

"That one seems to be the easiest one to collect, the other I need to read a bit more" Blake tells them before folding the file up and placing in an inside pocket of his jacket.

"Wait you say this little girl has our emerald?" Scourge blurts out at him in Harmony ear, causing her to shove him away.

"Apparently so"

Harmony hands the paper she had back to Blake but the smaller piece flies out her grip and heads into the trees.

"No need to go after it" He calls to Scourge who was starting to dart into the trees to catch it, causing Shadow to hide directly behind a tree to avoid detection. "We know what she looks like, it's just the location that is important you know" He adds holding up the paper that Harmony gave back to him.

"Well I hope we are porting" Scourge grunts walking back to them.

Blake laughs at his comment and chuckles to himself, with Harmony smiling at him.

"What? What's so funny? Have I got something on my face?" he asks them while rubbing his hands over his face to try and rub something off.

"The place we need to be is done there in the city" Harmony tells him while pointing off in the direction to east of their current position.

Scourge looks and follows her finger and sees a large city below them.

"We're walking then" he complained.

"Exactly" Blake chips in while slapping him on the back, and placing a black hat on top of his head. "Besides the walk is good for you, you are getting fat" he adds while prodding his chest with his finger. Scourge grunts in responds and rolls his eyes at him.

The trio start to walk in the direction of the city; Shadow decides to follow them but is stopped by the small paper that flew out of the girl's hand. Looking down he noticed it was a picture of someone. Kneeling down to pick it up for a closer look, he notices something similar about the girl in the picture he swore he seen her before.

"Isn't this?"

* * *

**_- So who was the girl? :]  
__I gave Rouge a house as it slightly seems easier and more lady like for her to receive messages than in forests or anywhere else really and Shadow's a hobo. LoL. Why has this trio appeared more than anyone so far, well personally I adore Bad Guys lol; and if you noticed they sure are different people when on the battle field than off. Split personality you say? Nah not really its just the way they are. _**

**_I do hope you like this version of Scourge, he was slightly more easier for me to work with like this._**


	7. The Old Man's Tale

**Chapter 7 – The Old Man's Tale**

* * *

** A character does a back story in this chapter I did it like it was happening right then, thought it be easier. During that no 'I' is said as this whole story is more or less in third person. Slight language in this chapter, but not a lot like one or two or so, and some violence...**

* * *

After cutting of her conversation with Shadow she decided it's best to get going and find some leaks. She knows with G.U.N they are hiding more information than they are letting loose, usually she won't care that much. But this kill order was defiantly something that peaked her interest. Before she contacted Shadow, she contacted someone deep in with connections in the higher-ups of the G.U.N heredity. Finally deciding that her contact is taking too long, she decides to head to him herself. Opening her front door she sees an elderly man perched on a walking stick about to knock on her door.

"Oh Rouge, your timing is well timed" the old man chimed in looking at her over his glasses. He was leaning over his cane so he was more or less the same height as her.

"I was about too…" She cuts off before stepping out the way to beckon the old man into her house.

He obliges her and he hobbles in. Rouge always thought he dressed so sharply, head to toe in a smart black suit. She closed her door and gestured for him to take a place on her sofa.

"Would you like a beverage?" She questioned him while he slowly perched himself on the sofa.

He happily smiled at her and took a small flask out from his jacket pocket.

"Brandy is all I need, and I carry my resource wherever I go. Thought you knew that?"

Rouge mentally slapped herself for forgetting. With all the information she got from him from previous work, he also appeared with Brandy. She mentally noted that she should buy a brandy for him as gift at some point.

"You know I looked into the information that you told me about" He tells her while taking out a small glass from another pocket and starts pouring his brandy. "I heard about that break in as well"

"Nothing gets past you Mr Evans" Rouge told him sweetly while perching herself on the white stool she wheeled to the front of the sofa and small coffee table, she moved from another room earlier on.

"Please Rouge, it's just Albert" He tells her while lifting his glass full of brandy at her before sipping.

She nods at him, before crossing her legs. "So what did you hear?"

"Well…"He replies holding his glass and looking into the brown liquid. "I was part of that project"

"Wait" Rouge exclaims moving forwards with her hands on her chin "I thought there was no one left that was part of that project?"

"That was half true; there was a freak accident with the project. But not all the staff where caught up in it. Those that survived did sign a letter of declaration not to relay any information" Albert places his glass on the table and scans the room over his glasses before looking at Rouge again who had a face of curiosity. "This place…No one can listen in, can they?"

Rouge scanned the room and shocked her head at him "I take notions in making sure people don't listen in on me, so we're fine"

"I see. Well then…It was back in Adabat a few years ago or so."

* * *

"Mr Evans, Mr Evans!" A girl of sixteen or so came running towards an elderly man sitting in front of a one way screen. Her long auburn hair clinging to her back in a long plait, pinned back by a large purple bow. She was wearing one of those Lolita dresses that she begged her father to buy; today it looked like she was wearing the purple one.

"Oh Cara, what you doing down this way?" Albert questioned her quizzically raising one of his bushy eyebrows at her.

"It's father, he wants you to witness his project…he thinks it can be done now" Cara told him lightly pulling on one of his arms "Is that one of the failures?" She asked him staring through the one way window still holding on to his arm, with an inch of sadness on her face.

"It is now, poor sod. This makes me wonder why your father thinks he's done it. I personally believe this is a lost cause"

"No father thinks everyone was going the wrong direction with it so he did a three sixty with it. Please come with" Cara insisted still pulling on his arm like a child. Her pleading eyes were getting to him like always; he gave up and let her playfully drag him to her father's lab.

After walking a few corridors and up the lift, they finally reached the floor that is dedicated to the girl's father's research. He was a great man, had a habit of getting attached to his projects though; which had caused many of his breakdowns, as a failure project was removed from existence. Albert knew with the new project he was defiantly attached to it, he also felt Cara was attached as well as they never did hide the fact they where boasting about it every chance they could get with the other project scientists in this facility. He secretly hoped for Cara's and her father's sake that this project is a success.

Finally coming up to a silver door, Cara told him to wait there while she darted inside. Looking around where he stood he saw numerous pictures attached to the walls, a lot of them had the writing 'In Memory' next to it. Taking a closer look at the pictures, he sees quite a few of the doctor's previous researches. Nearly every one of the pictures had Cara in. There were a few handfuls of pictures that did catch his attention. Looking closely he noticed that these didn't have in memory written next to them. Looking at one of the pictures, he sees Cara standing there grinning hugging two others. This picture was taken recently as the dress she was wearing was a red summer dress, which she only wore for one day before tearing it up the same day she got it. According to her father's assistants they stopped her seeing her friends for a while. Albert questioned if the project is the one in that picture.

"Mr Evans?"

Albert turned around to see Cara had returned, she was wearing a lab coat over her dress and held another under her arm.

"Oh sorry, I was just admiring your father's work on this collage" he told her pointing at the numerous pictures.

"Father didn't make that, Zack and I did. Father refused to, something about bad memories" Cara told him shrugging her shoulders "Besides he don't mind it being up there now, anyway this is your coat" She handed him the spare one.

"Strange didn't think your father was that bothered about this" He said while taking the coat and placing it on.

"It's just that stupid assistant woman; ever since she came she wants us to wear these. Not like they make a difference. I hate her"

Albert laughed, it was fun looking at Cara fuming over someone she actually hates. It was a lot of the time rather cute and funny.

"Shall we go ahead then?" He asked her after recovering from his laughing fit.

Cara smiled brightly and led him in. The man was mad over the colour of white, it was everywhere. After walking past a few more chattering scientists, Cara stopped and waved at a young man no more than being in his early forties. His scruffy auburn hair and bright green eyes, they were a dead a giveaway that this was Cara's father; Doctor Keith Anderson.

"Oh Albert, glad you came. You never did answer my letter if you wished to join me" Doctor Anderson chimed in giving him a one armed hug.

"I've been hung up with other ones"

"Oh phish posh." Anderson laughed wagging his finger at him. Albert couldn't help but smile at this silly man; he always made him feel happy. "Anyway since you're here, come and see them"

"Them? Wait I thought you were original working on one for Phoenix?"

"Originally yeah, just the other one caught my eye and well it worked out for the better. You'll see yeah?"

Albert only replied with a one sided smile. He followed Anderson down a corridor, he watched him punch in key codes for at least two of the doors. Albert noticed Cara seemed to have vanished after he started talking to her father, he wondered where she sneaked off too.

"Now I warn you however before we go in" Anderson told him while standing in front of a huge door. "I'm going to recruit you today, you won't leave that room till you signed my form" he jokingly threatened him, while flapping a paper of hire that he took from his lap coat's pocket.

"You don't ever change" Albert replied shaking his head.

Anderson grinned at him while Anderson punched in a few numbers into the keypad in the next door. The doors opened and with it, Anderson stepped through it first followed by Albert. The white colour scheme was still in this room like every other room. Cara was here sitting on a sofa that was in the middle of the room facing away from the door, four scientists where surrounding her. Anderson walked over to the sofa, whispered something in one of the scientists ears; before he gestured for him to come over.

Walking over to the sofa, he saw that there were two of them facing each other. Sitting on the other sofa facing Cara was a large black wolf, he was wearing a white shirt with a black tie; a thin black wire was coming out of the back of his head while a scientist was typing away on the computer it was attached too.

"Keith, is this Phoenix?" Albert whispered into the Anderson's ear.

"Hmm? Oh, no he's another one I was working on. Just a side thing really"

"Higher ups know about this one?"

"Al, you know the higher up's like to hush everything up. Thinking about it they probably don't even remember all the Projects they initially did" Anderson chuckled to himself. "Besides before you see the other one I need to sort a few things out with it, so give me a few minutes" With that he wandered off into a room that was behind the furthest away sofa.

Albert nodded in agreement to Anderson's statement and approached the wolf on the sofa. He looked to Cara for encouragement; she nodded her head to the direction of the wolf. He decided to sit on the other side of Cara then next to the wolf. Once he sat down the wolf's large dark eyes were pinned on him.

"Blake…This is Albert, he's a friend of Doctor Anderson's and mine" Cara presented to the wolf.

"Indeed. He doesn't give off any vibes that could threaten either one of you" The wolf said in a tone that would've been highly aggressive, if he didn't originally give off a good vibe.

"Uh ok thank you, Blake" The woman behind the wolf declared while taking out the wire and indicating to her other colleagues to leave. "I shall leave you know Miss Cara" She waved to the auburn girl while leaving out the exit.

"Blake's fine. Intimating sometimes, but fine" Cara insisted after they left the room.

"What's your father's plan with him?"

"Direct teleportation, with or without items." Blake was the one who answered him, not even changing his emotion since he spoke last time.

"Well that was most of it, but recently all types of fighting styles" Anderson had now reappeared and was standing behind Blake, a hand on his shoulder. Albert thought he saw Blake relax just a bit from the touch.

"So what were all those scientists of yours doing?"

"Just brain tests, the Adabat commander insisted on it…According to some they are slowly trying or what looks like making elite soldiers"

"So you're game for doing that then Keith?" Albert questioned the younger man.

"I believe Blake is destined for greatness, and why shouldn't he be? I taught everything he knows" Anderson boasted moving around to stand by his daughter.

"I believe your judgement then"

Anderson smiled "Blake can you leave us?"

The wolf got up and walked off through the door that Anderson went through not so long ago.

"Now then you want to see our main attraction?" Anderson chimed in clapping his hands together in delight. Albert rolled his eyes at him from his strange behavior. "Harmony please come in my lady"

A door opened behind the sofa that Blake was sitting on before, and out stepped a small female form. She was what Albert thought to be a purple hedgehog, wearing a white Lolita dress which he knew that Cara had her hand in with. Anderson moved towards her and gently air pushed her towards them.

"This is the project that I want you to be part of Albert" Anderson announced. "Please Harm, can you show me what you know"

What happened next was a huge surprise; a black Shetland pony appeared next to Cara, which started nudging her shoulder.

"When did the pony appear?" Albert questioned looking from the pony to Anderson himself and even to Cara who barely even looked surprised about the small pony nudging her.

"Just now, it's part of it you see" Anderson moved around towards the Shetland. "Phoenix, anything someone can desire, Harmony can make happen"

"Unbelievable "Albert pronounced while walking up towards Harmony. She looked up at him with large blue eyes. "Is there limits?"

"Yes, we only found out they can't bring back anything that has died, she can take their form but can't bring back the person itself. But like this horse it's just a highly advance illusion, it's not and can never be the real thing and can easily go as it was spawned" After he said that the pony vanished like on cue.

"Taking the form of someone, creating allusions; she'll make one hell of an infiltrator." Albert revealed now circling her.

"Believe that's what they were going for. But the thing is, on why this project is still going on is due to the fact there is more to the Phoenix's power than just creating illusions" Anderson revealed sitting down next to his daughter.

"There is?" Albert questioned him.

"Yep, sadly father and that don't know what it is. So that's why he wants you to join" Cara asked him with the same pleading eyes from before.

"My last project that I was watching failed, so…Oh sod it give me that declaration form." Albert announced, Anderson grinned and walked over to him with the form and a pen he took from his pocket. "I vowed after the last one to only sign my name on those that will go far, I do hate failures. Besides you got two good ones here" He told Anderson after signing the form and handing it back to him. After announcing that Cara ran up to him and hugged him with a bear like grip, he knew she was waiting for him to agree on joining in.

"Well then I will get you up to date with everything that has happened so far"

* * *

"You look a little shocked on what I said my dear" The present Albert announced pouring more brandy into his glass.

"Not shocked, just a little amazed really. It's like after I joined G.U.N I looked up everything, and never came across anything about those projects that was being done in the Adabat base. Records show for that place is just mainly storage and some very minor researches get done" Rouge stated while scratching her chin.

"It was storage; both of those guys were put into storage after the accident. Those researches where so pathetic it tries and convinces anyone from trying to get there and accidentally finding the ones in storage."

"I see then, so Doctor Anderson did manage to find a way to fully active Phoenix?"

"Oh he did, and to this day I still believe I should've done more" Albert told Rouge with sadness on his face rotating his glass then peering inside it before sipping it. "I shall relay the rest of that story to you, and then you think up what you want."

* * *

A few months had gone by after Albert signed the declaration form to join what was now dubbed as 'Project Anderson'. Progress with Blake was going smoothly, after learning all shapes and forms of martial arts he was now onto weapons. He was now extremely skilled with dual katana's, that Albert officially brought while outside of the base one day. He showed Albert his teleportation skills on several occasions, and began to speak more than a few words to him. He noticed however that he was protective of both Cara and Harmony, and when they were in the same room as him he watched them like a hawk.

For Project Anderson herself, her illusion powers where rapidly advancing. She managed to create some sort of void space, which surrounds things like an invisible bubble and they can only interact with objects inside the bubble other than outside of it. Anderson insisted on testing that ability on how it's like as a shield. A tank was brought in to do a barrage of attacks on the bubble she created. On various occasions the attacks managed to get through, it wasn't till Harmony said she changed the bubble to fit the current needs that the attacks never managed to get through but just ricochet off.

The higher ups started to take notice more often, and insisted after everything is fully active to send her their way. Her skills at infiltration and the ability to defend was a huge boost to their ranks. Cara however insisted that she be just used as a weapon and won't be treated like a living being. After they revealed their plans, Cara was seen hanging around them more often and longer. Albert actually walked in on them, with Cara telling them a fairy tale. Albert questioned this to Anderson instead of Cara herself, on this behavior and he only told him that according to Cara it would keep her sanity if she remembers these stories. He told him that he lets her do it, as what harm can come from telling fairy tales.

It was on one spring evening in early May, which everything came crashing down. With Albert typing up a report, he heard a scream. Shortly after the scream an alarm starts blaring, echoing off the walls. Sticking his head out the door he see's scientists running in one direction and guards heading in the other. Grabbing one of the scientists by the arm, he demanded what was going on.

"It's Anderson's monster, its cracked" The scientists blurted out before finally managing to get free and continue fleeing down the direction he was going.

Heading off to the direction where the most majority of people where fleeing from, he briefly thought that Blake managed to find someone not worthy. But finally coming up to where the screaming was the loudest, he saw something he wasn't expecting. Bodies of scientists and guards were littered around; all of them seemed to have gained a lot of cuts all over their bodies. Finally coming up to the one way mirror, he saw something that would've change a lot of people's lives.

Inside he saw Blake injured in a corner trying to keep his balance on one of his swords, shielding a teenage boy that Albert worked out to be Cara's friend Zack. In the middle of the room black shadows where surrounding a form, with several guards pointing their guns at it. Cara was on the other side of the room frantically shouting out someone's name that he couldn't make out, Doctor Anderson himself was nowhere to be seen. Albert wanted to be in there to help them, but the room with the one way screen had only one door and it didn't lead into that room. For him to get in there he'll need to walk around the side to get in there, and who knows what could happen if he left.

The black shadow form started to shift, constantly rolling over itself in a ball. Albert felt a sense of evil and panic emitting from it. The form started to unravel itself, revealing a limp human form and a smaller form. Albert was wide eyed with shock, Anderson was the human form and once he was revealed a guard had to strain to keep Cara from running to him. Anderson was impaled on the shadows and was not moving. The shadows emitted from the small figure was still engulfed in some shadows, so the forms facial features could not be made out.

More of the shadows started attacking many of the guards that Albert noticed where the only ones that actually had a weapon pinned at it. The ones who had no weapon where flung away, and looked slightly unharmed. The Shadows barely even touched where Blake and Cara stood. Albert had enough watching, he wanted to be in there helping them. Was that monster in there one of the failures going rebel, but weren't the failures usually disposed of once becoming a fail? Grabbing one of the fallen guard's batons outside the room he started to bash in the screen. He knew it would be foolish to walk round to the main door into that room, and he also wanted to keep an eye on what is going on in that room. The glass was weak and it broke easily.

"Let my friend go creature" Albert demanded off it, walking towards it.

"No Mr Evans, do not go anywhere near it" The guard restraining Cara told him. "It's not safe"

"Little tiny…tidbits…in my head…Can you remove them?" The shadow form requested of him letting go off Anderson and letting his limp form collapse in front of it. "People screamed…then they were quiet….why are people quiet now? Why won't they get up?" The creature asked him in a childlike voice, using one of its shadows to poke a fallen guard curled up by the door.

"They won't get up, people die and you caused it" Albert told it, in a firm rough voice. This creature is acting like a child, some children need obedience and this one defiantly needed it.

"Evans…" a deep voice boomed in his ear. Lightly turning his head and not taking his eyes of the shadow, he saw Blake was giving him pleading eyes before he collapsed but still conscious.

"It's not what you think, something happened and she went like this. She said she saw something, and then she went limp. She came back to us like that." Cara's frantic voice is heard saying everything so quickly he had trouble trying to hear out every word she said.

Cara kept mentioning she, who was this she? But out of all this, where was Harmony?

"Wait, are you telling me Harmony did all this?"

"Yes" Cara exclaimed in such a distress it was painful to hear. "She doesn't mean it, she didn't mean to kill all those people…Please don't do anything harsh" She choked on her last words mopping her eyes with the guards shirt.

"I'm sorry miss, but that monstrosity needs to be stopped" a bulky bearded man called out from the broken hole where the one way screen used to be. He was wearing the jacket that commanders wore.

The shadows started removing themselves from the form and started to be absorbed into the ground. Harmony was revealed, standing there shoulders slumped. Her eyes where colourless and her face was a pale as snow. She barely even looked like her usual self.

"Take it down" The commander commanded his fellow soldiers.

A barrage of bullets where shot out of hordes of the commander's soldier's weapons. None of the bullets where initially hitting her but they were causing her to step backwards. Cara was frantic and tried with all her might to free herself from her bodyguard. Blake still protecting Zack had a face of worry and shame planted all over it. One of the soldier's many bullets managed to get through Harmony's invisible wall and hit her square in the forehead. She slumped forwards onto her knees.

"I'll finish it myself" The commander announced taking the nearest soldiers weapon, and started to strut towards her slumped form. He didn't get any close as he officially needed to give the final blow to her. But after he pulled the trigger, he couldn't stop want happened.

Cara had freed herself from her guard and ran towards the commander and Harmony. Just before the commander pulled the trigger she flew herself between them, shielding Harmony from the blow with her back. The bullet that was fired, hit Cara in her back causing her to fall forwards. Before she hit the ground, Harmony managed to grab her. Her colourless eyes grew red with anger, with another shadow spawning and impaling the commander. She threw him across the room and started to head towards the soldiers that where barraging her with bullets not so long ago.

Before she could get close to them a large bang ricochets off the walls, with Harmony falling forwards again and hitting the floor.

"Restrain it and place it in the pod" a commanding voice boomed. The official commander of the underground Adabat facility appeared, wielding the large prototype tranquilizer gun from another research facility.

A troop of scientists barged through pushing through a trolley with a pod on top of it. Lifting Harmony's limped form into the pod, Albert saw that she was wearing the black and red dress that Cara brought for her not so long ago.

"Get a medic for the girl and boy, and call the coroner for the others"

"Wait" Albert finally managed to say. "What are you going to do with her?"

"Project Anderson has been officially classed as a failure; all projects under its jurisdiction are being taken away. Everyone that is still available are being put on trial, I request you attend Mr Evans it starts in one month. And someone get that Dog in the pod as well"

"You can't do that" Albert complained.

"I think I can" He declared shoving a piece of paper entitled 'Seizure of all goods under the name of Doctor Keith Anderson.'

Albert knew he couldn't fight anymore. He silently watched as Blake was tranquilized and place in a pod. Cara being wheeled away by paramedics and many fallen scientist's and guards getting placed in body bags, including the doctor himself.

* * *

_-Fast forward to the trial-_

"So you are just going to hide the fact that a lot of people lost their lives last month? Aren't you going to investigate?"

"No. The higher-ups requested that Doctor Anderson's project be speed-ed up so a drug was used. Extreme measures were taken, the project dubbed as the Anderson project is hereby to be removed from all documents. This project never existed." The commander from before declared.

"So what you're saying is that Anderson never existed as well?" Albert demanded of him.

"No he existed, but there was no project under his name and jurisdiction. The guards that lost their lives are officially MIA, with the scientists killed in accidents in other projects spread out in other districts. Doctor Keith Anderson was killed during Project Leviathan's production." He declared once again.

Albert was furious; those guards and scientists families would never know the truth what happened with their sons or daughters even mothers and husbands. Cara risked her life for Harmony, but now looks like she got hurt for protecting something that doesn't exist.

"So what would happen with the projects themselves?" Albert questioned him trying so hard to not let his anger out on him.

"The projects that were given the names Harmony and Blake are hereby initiated to be placed in permanent suspended animation, until someone says otherwise." Albert glared at the commander, even they lost their lives. "However all surviving members of Anderson's troop are hereby also required to sign a form of silence. Project Anderson is a secret apart from its name, unless in the future it needs to be changed for any reason."

So Albert and the many other scientists signed the form to shut them up officially. Everyone was assigned to other research facilities. The top half of the Adabat facility was still active, but in the underground part was off limits unless stated otherwise for everyone. It housed the sleeping forms of both Harmony and Blake.

Cara who risked her life to save Harmony's lost her ability to walk from being shot in the spine by that Commander's bullet. Shamefully he survived his ordeal and was transferred to another base. Another month past and Cara was well enough to leave her hospital bed, during her stay in the hospital she tried her hardest to gain access to Harmony's and Blake's pods. Finally winning her case to see them, she insisted on seeing them every day reading a fairy tale to them all the time. She took Zack with her to visit them a few times along with at least one guard present all the time.

* * *

"So how did it go from reading stories to them to their death sentence?" Rouge asked Albert

Albert's head drooped and stared into his brandy.

"I think since Cara was the only one who defended them; she was the one that was stopping them from doing anything"

"I see, wait does that mean she stopped visiting them?"

"Yes, she became very ill a few weeks ago and never recovered from it. She past basically a week before they initiated the death sentence…At least they had some common curtsy to wait till she was laid to rest" A tinge of anger emitted from his voice.

"I'm sorry, but did she ever tell you what actually happened?"

"She only ever told me it wasn't Harmony's fault her father and all those people died. Her and her father was the only ones in that room when she morphed into that shadow form…Blake and Zack came right after she morphed" He drunk down the rest of his brandy down, before placing the flask back into his inside pocket. "Think what you may off what happened that dreadful night, but I agree with what Cara told me. I suppose this is also the reason why I walk with a stick, that day took such a toll on me I need aid" he told her getting up from the sofa with Rouge getting up and aiding him. He placed one of his hands on her shoulder while the other was supporting himself on the walking stick, and stared at her over his glasses "Promise me something Rouge?"

"Yes anything"

"Save them, they deserve to have a life…That's what Keith and Cara would have liked to have for them."

Rouge nodded in agreement, she has always trusted his judgement. Albert smiled weakly in response and headed towards the door.

"Wait…Was Phoenix ever activated?"

"Phoenix? No it wasn't, it's the power of rebirth. It's not the power of bringing someone back from the dead; it's a power that can reshape the world. I just hope if it ever activates it's in the hands of good." Albert told her while holding the door knob.

"Did you have any regrets joining that Project?"

Albert started slowly turning the knob and walked through the door, not before Rouge heard him say "None"

* * *

** Another chapter down. Woah its the longest one and this one was hard for me write as well as I'm so tired from sorting my colt out and this one I never did a draft with. Hence really why this is updated a bit later than the other ones. The Shadow's that Harmony summoned what I had in mind for them is if you ever watched Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Pride has them. That is what I regarded for them to look like minus the mouths and eyes :]**

**-Next Chapter wise we're back to the Sonic Team-Watch this Space-**

**Xxx Aya xxX**


	8. Pawns and Gifts

**Chapter 8 – Pawns and Gifts**

* * *

** Another character makes their appearance here, not naming any names but it's a secret :] **

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Knuckles finally finished what he knew about 'Phoenix.' Sonic felt like sleeping most majority of the time, Amy was trying her best to keep up with the story and Tails was the only one that paid full attention.

"That's...that's a lot to take in" Tails said after Knuckles finished retelling the story that Dex told him before. "But what's this 'Chaos Requiem'? It got mentioned a few times"

"Just something that is used in a last resort…Well that's what I think he told me" Knuckles added holding the emerald up to the late afternoon sun.

"Well anyway can you 'friend' come out?" Sonic asked him holding his hands up and created bunny ears with his fingers.

Knuckles grunted in response and with that statement the Master Emerald started to glow. A string of white glow emitted from the emerald and started to unravel onto the floor. The string stopped unraveling from the emerald and it ceased glowing. The white string created an outline of what looked catlike. The string faded away leaving behind a Lynx, his white and black tuft of hair on his face made him look like he had a beard. His ears where pinned up straight with black scruffy tufts of fur on the tip. A long scar emitted from his left side of his face, with half the scar overlapping his yellow eyes. His fur consisted of being medium brown with stripes of black over his body, a bit of black hair surrounded his neck which resembled a bow tie. He was standing firmly only wearing a waistcoat and black shoes.

"Yes I can" The Lynx replied in a posh manner similar to a butler.

"Wait since how long could you do that for?" Knuckles demanded of the Lynx jabbing a finger into his back.

"For a while now, I was just waiting for the right moment" He replied laughing behind his hand.

"So you're the invisible friend from before?" Sonic questioned him eyeing him up and down.

The Lynx nodded his head "You can call me Dex"

"Is everything what Knuckles told us true?" Amy asked off him walking up by his side.

Dex turns his head and looks up towards the sky. "Yes it is I'm afraid…but i must say those three from before, I saw agony behind their eyes. None of them belong on the road they are following"

"Sure don't act like they don't want to be on that road" Knuckles interjected.

"They are pawns of Leto, I don't officially know how he does it but they are forced to follow him. They however only think that Leto's words are final, trying to get through to them at the moment is a waste of time"

"That's horrible, how can anyone live like that?" Amy spoke in a sad tone, looking towards the floor.

"They keep their personalities but whatever Leto says it's stained in stone"

"Well whatever they are, I want to know how can they have that much strength?" Knuckles demanded. "Did this Leto guy give it to them?"

"Their power is their own, probably why he chose them he wants to use the Phoenix power"

"Project Anderson" a female voice is heard from the direction of Tail's house.

Looking in the direction of Tails' house a female form is seen sitting crossed legged on the steps. She stretched her wings out and flapped them slightly.

"Rouge!" Tails and Amy announced at the same time.

"Long time no see" She waved at them.

"You sneaky thief, what you stolen this time?" Knuckles proclaimed shaking his fist at her.

Rouge just shrugged him off and got off her step. "Nothing yet, besides all the world's jewels will be mine just a matter of time you'll see" She stood in front of him and lightly pushed him playfully and grinned. "Oh hey Big Blue" she lightly waved at Sonic. Amy gave her a look of disgust at the gesture, Rouge merely ignored it.

"What's this about a project you said earlier?" Tails questioned her.

"Thought that might get your attention" She mentioned before walking over to Dex "Well you're an interesting one" Dex just looked at her stone faced. "Ok" She muttered rolling her eyes and moving away.

"What is it you know Bat Girl?" Knuckles demanded with everyone giving him a look.

"Geez…Well just small bits I managed to get. Project Anderson was the codename for the project known to research something known as Phoenix" She told them returning to the step she was sitting on before. "The project was about the wants and desires of Phoenix, and also something about rebirth but they never got that far on researching it"

"Wait is this G.U.N?" Sonic questioned her scratching the back of his head.

"Yes, there was a project about certain people being trained to become elite units. Project Anderson contained two; there was a freak accident one day, I won't go into details but something nearly destroyed the base" Rouge told them half lying, she didn't want to tell the full story to them; well not now anyway. "They were imprisoned, and they made up some excuse of what happened basically a hush job."

"So those three are these Anderson's?" Knuckles asked looking a bit confused.

"Didn't I say only two that where part of it" Rouge replied to him with a tinge of annoyance in her voice. "But the base that they were imprisoned in was broken in by a green hedgehog. Is that who you talking about?"

"Yes, have you seen him?" Sonic wondered.

"Well no, but I know someone who has. Left them tailing him, so I am the first to know about his whereabouts"

"All makes sense now, that girl from before was defiantly Phoenix and not something else. No wonder Leto are using them, but I wonder about the third one. What is special about that one?" Dex announced with a quizzical face.

"Well he is highly skilled; he broke in a fortified G.U.N base without being seen and broke out with those two without even being seen." Rouge revealed with a voice of admiration. "And no Chaos Emeralds where used as records show there was none in the area"

Dex scratches his chin and starts muttering to himself before announcing "I need to take of something, take care my friends" He bows before disappearing into white smoke.

"As fast as he appeared he goes, you make strange friends" Rouge noted. "Besides he barely told you anything"

"Well not like we can so anything we're really flying blind with some things" Tails' muttered.

"I see"

A vibration from a cell phone starts to be heard followed by the blaring of music, Amy blushes turns around and answers her phone.

"Hello? Oh hey…You do? Ok I let them known. See you soon. Ok. Bye" She hung up and turned to the others.

"That was Cream; she says she got something to give everyone. Even you Knuckles" Amy smiled at the echidna who was still staring at the spot where Dex just vanished from.

"Hey I not seen that little rabbit in a while" Rouge mentioned and started walking towards the station.

"Hey where you going?" Knuckles fumbled jogging after her. Rouge just rolled her eyes at him and carried off walking.

"Seems a bit weird, the world could end and their off going to see Cream" Sonic mentioned folding his arms.

"We got no leads, besides Rouge said she's got someone tailing those three from before" Tails explained walking off to catch up to Rouge and Knuckles.

"Not taking this thing?" Sonic questioned him pointing at his Tornado, before Tails got down his steps.

"Nope, Cream doesn't live that far anyway"

* * *

On the journey to Cream's house, Sonic sped off somewhere else and Tails and Amy where stuck with Knuckles and Rouge complaining at each other over something trivial. Getting near to her house, Amy starts to get the feeling that something is very wrong here; she places her hand on the gate and opens it a bit before stopping.

"Amy whats up?" Sonic questioned her, finally deciding to actually to stand with them.

"Something feels off" She pointed out.

"How do you know?" Rouge questions eyeing up the house and raising her eyebrow at the pink hedgehog.

"It's just that when I've told her I be coming round, Cheese greets me when I touch this gate and Cream comes out that door" Amy answer's her while holding the gate. "She has never failed to do it, and i visit her like this a lot."

Just at that moment they hear a small scream coming from behind the house. Rushing to the backyard, and what they see causes Amy and Tails to exclaim in shock. Cream was being restrained by the wrist by that black wolf from before and Cream's Chao, Cheese was struggling in the grip of the green hedgehog.

"Leave them alone!" Amy shouts at them, while running towards them with her hammer out. Before she could get close to them, she is once again stopped by the invisible wall. She starts hammering it again to try and break it.

"I thought my friend told you before, it's useless" a sultry voice calls to her. Harmony appears sitting on a garden chair, cross legged.

"Since we have an audience now, can we get this over with this thing keeps trying to bite me" Scourge complains, while struggling to hold onto Cheese. "I'll hat you, I swear I will"

"Your Harmony and Blake yes?" Rouge questions them coming up besides Amy. "What happened weren't your fault with Cara and the others; it was Leto's you see?" For a brief moment their eyes where shrouded with regret and pain, before returning to normal. "You can stop all this, aren't you strong enough to break free?"

"Its useless to try in this plane" Harmony points out sadly before shaking her head and heads towards Cream. She kneels down so she becomes face to face with her, extends her gloved hand towards Creams face to grab hold of her chin.

"I'll ask you again, where is it?"

"Leave her alone" Tails requests of her, balling his fists up and staring at the ground.

Cream looks in the direction of Tails then to Sonic with pleading eyes before taking a brief glance at Cheese.

"Huh? What's this?" Scourge mumbles to himself after gaining a grip on the back of Cheese's neck and starts to lightly shake him. A silver stone fumbles out of Cheese and lands in Scourges other hand. "Hey whatta you know, this puff ball did have it along" He calls to Harmony and Blake while holding up the Chaos Emerald. "So what it makes now? One all yeah, Blakey Boy?" He boasts while throwing Cheese towards the others behind the wall, Rouge flies up to catch him.

Harmony gets up from her kneeling position and makes a gesture with her hand at Blake. Blake swings Cream in the direction of her friends and lets her go. She runs straight into the outstretched arms of Amy, brief silence is gained after the trio's moment of care.

"You cowards you hide behind a wall, so what you're scared to face us then?" Knuckles finally managed to break the silence.

Scourge snaps at his comment and charges towards the wall, he stops just before it ends. Knuckles and he stare down each other; Sonic notices he isn't wearing the hat from before.

"Is that a challenge?" Scourge proposed at Knuckles.

"Sure will take you all on" Sonic boasts.

Scourge eye's narrow, causing him to extend his hand and grab Sonic. His faces mushes with the wall, with Scourge pulling his arm back to punch him.

"Leave him!" Blake's loud voice booms across the area, with Harmony nodding in agreement.

Sonic see's Scourge arm lower a bit, he took this moment to edge him on more.

"You always do everything daddy tells you?"

Scourge positions his arm to try and punch him again, but before the blow could hit its target he is forced away from Sonic by some sort of energy. A table flies from the direction of the trees towards Harmony and Blake, but they are cut down by Blake's katana's before they could reach their destination.

"Who did that?" Scourge commanded towards the trees.

Another table blasts towards the again, with Blake cutting it down again. Scourge gets blasted several feet back by another sort of energy.

"Damm" Scourge mumbles, rubbing dirt of his face.

A small tree flies towards his direction, but before it could hit him he grabbed it by its trunk and threw it back. A grunt is heard from the trees.

"Bulls eye" Scourge exclaims fist pumping the air.

"Yo idiot, move it" Blake shouts towards him while he stabs the ground.

"Stop!" Rouge shouted out to them. "Your friend Albert wants to you to live your life's, don't throw it away"

Harmony turns around and faces at Rouge directly, her face was full of sadness "Its useless, please try again in the Realm of Dreams" It was like a whisper, that lulled in your ears.

Before Blake's ring got even started he and Scourge got blasted into the back fence, leaving Harmony standing there briefly looking towards her comrades before turning to the trees. A form begins to form from beyond the trees; a silver hedgehog finally makes himself known.

"Leave them alone"

Harmony looks at him and cocks her head like a curious dog. He walks towards her, but gets stopped in his tracks by a small knife that lands by his feet. Looking in the direction of where it came from, Scourge was in a kneeling position with his arm still out stretched grinning. Harmony took the moment on the newcomer's distraction to move directly in front of him, she grabs his face with both hands and leans in to whisper something in his ear. She moves her head so she stares right at him inches from his face. She takes his flustered expression and rigidness to take the opportunity to push him towards the others. He lands directly onto Sonic.

"Mmplgh Silver get off" Sonic muffles words are heard from under him.

Blake and Scourge move to stand beside Harmony, again.

"Please don't get in the way again" Harmony told them, staring at each one of them with both pleading and threatening eyes.

Blake uses his swords to recreate his portal again, Silver rambles to get off Sonic and heads towards the edge of the wall.

"I wouldn't try, nothing will come of it" a voice is heard from behind the team. Shadow appears walking by them, and looks to the direction of the trio behind the wall.

Scourge wags a finger at them, with a scowl on his face. "This is not over"

Just before they port Harmony turns to them and says to a soft voice at them "Life itself is the most wonderful fairy tale of all."

"What was up with that?" Knuckles mumbled after they disappeared.

"That is what she said to me" Silver answered.

Rouge moves her hand to lightly rub her chin while pacing, her face full of thought.

"Question for you however why are you two here?" Sonic questioned both Silver and Shadow.

"Leto needs to be stopped and I heard they know where they are, that reminds me I forgot to question where they are." Silver face palms.

"Wait Silver how is it you know about Leto?" Amy brings up.

"I'm a bit confused myself, one day i'm just relaxing then I hear something about Leto. Oddly enough next time I open my eyes i'm standing in that forest" Silver points towards the trees he appeared from not so long ago. "Really I'm just as confused as you."

"Right...And you?"

"Following them, I noticed they where heading to the rabbits house. So it was best to keep following" Shadow replied folding his arms. "They also answer to the doctor."

"So you know where he is?" Sonic asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

* * *

During the conversation being the others Amy sneaks away to head towards Cream and Cheese who were sitting on the garden steps, next to Rouge.

"Cream, are you going to be alright?" Amy asked the small rabbit.

"Please don't worry about me, go kick those guys' butts" She smiled back at him.

"Are you sure? They seem to be agreeing to go quite soon"

"I'm going to meet my mom." Cream noted hugging Amy by the neck.

"How comes Rouge you spoke to them like you knew them?" Amy questions the bat while letting go of Cream.

"Just I heard their story from a dear friend of mine, besides I'm like the only one here bothered about this Realm of Dreams and stuff"

"It doesn't sound that bad" Cream interjects.

"Well who knows" Rouge shrugs and walks towards the others.

"Oh I nearly forgot, the gifts I was planning on getting you" Cream said to her holding out her hand. "This one is for you" Laying on top of her hand was a bracelet. "I made it for you...oh and give these three to the others" She indicates to small three packages, sitting beside her.

"These are the gifts you where planning on giving us?" Amy asks her taking the bracelet.

"Yes, the chaos emerald was also something I was going to give Sonic. But.." She trailed off.

"Don't worry...Hey their going, I'll give them on your behalf" She tells the rabbit while picking up the gifts and leaves to catch up with the others, leaving Cream and Cheese waving at her.

Once she catches up with them, she overhears Tails mentioning something about taking his tornado, with Shadow saying he'll head off to Rouge. Tails' pulled out a controller and pushed the button, causing his 'Dark' Tornado to appear.

"You never cease to amaze me" Rouge utters in amazement, with Tails' blushing with embarrassment and rubbing the back of his head.

"Why are you even coming with us, shouldn't you be following Shadow?" Knuckles grunted at her.

"I have now understand that following you guys will lead me to excitement" Rouge grinned.

"Here" Amy shoves Creams gift to Knuckles at his face before he could complain any more.

"Huh? Whats this?"

"Creams gift to you" Amy had already giving the gifts to Sonic and Tails'. Tails gained the screwdriver he had been eyeing up for a while, while Sonic got a corn dog that he had already eaten.

Unraveling it, Knuckles placed his hand in the box and brought out a cluster of grapes. He smiles, drops the box and starts munching on the grapes muttering in between saying she knows the ways to a mans heart. Silver on the other hand raises his eyebrows in confusing with Rouge giving him a nod to don't even try and ask.

Thanks to Shadow's information, Tail's was able to punch in the location of Eggman's base so joining in on the journeye consisted of Tails and Sonic themselves, Amy who had refused to stay behind, Silver and too Knuckles dismay Rouge.

"Well then lets boil ourselves an egg" Sonic exclaims while Tails takes off, with Rouge and Knuckles arguing about something Knuckles mentioned while she insisted on choosing her seat first.

* * *

** Well technically three characters appeared; Cream, Cheese and Silver...Silver's appearance is a bit short, but he gets more screen time later. **

**Rouge quotes things from the games here thought I stuff a bit of Easter eggs in most notably – 'Long Time No See' (That dreaded line they keep re-using) and she called Sonic 'Big Blue' which actually is in the games (Sonic Generations – save her as Modern Sonic)…So that nickname is canon. Sonouge anyone? Hmm:P Plus Amy has a phone in this, as it was highly needed :P**

**-To answer -**Mistress Phoebe's**-question on romance the answer really is not sure as of late. There are interactions between characters that can hint at some sort of romance between certain ones. Also there is a bash of a jealous nature that appears several times. But though it has been sneaking it self in recently.**

**However there is a 'Ballroom' and a 'Meadow' scene that is regarded to be romantic that appears later in this story which involves certain characters, so might expand on that you'll never know :] But really thinking about the Romance it's really has pushed itself in, hopefully it doesn't ruin it :]**

**So watch this space for the next chapter.**

**Xxx Aya xxX**


	9. The Tears at Twilight

**Chapter 9 – The Tears at Twilight**

* * *

**Reading back through this chapter, I believe this turned out a bit romantic.**

* * *

After Blake ported them away from the rabbit's house, they found themselves on a cliff overlooking the ocean. Harmony walked away from them directly after they landed, and sat on the cliffs edge dangling her legs off the side. Scourge walked off mumbling about something along the way and jumped to sit in a tree, leaving Blake standing there confused at both of their actions. True they were caught off guard by that silver hedgehog, but they did get away with their spoil. So in all it wasn't a failure, so why were they acting this way? Deciding its best not to irritate Scourge in his current state, he decides to see what is wrong with Harmony instead.

"Can I sit there?" He asks her standing right behind her.

"If you want" She merely replied without turning her head towards him.

"Beautiful view, I can see why you want to sit here" Telling her after positioning himself sitting next to her, dangling his legs off as well. "Mind you not a beautiful view when you look straight down" He later states looking down and seeing the waves smash up against sharp rocks.

Silence emits from the both of them, before Harmony breaks it.

"Did you remember anything…After that bat, said those things?" She asked him again not even looking at him, just continually staring out upon the ocean with evening twilight coming through.

Looking back, he did; he directly remembered screaming and dark shadows surrounding everything in sight. He felt like he was drowning from the memories, that was the reason why he insisted on leaving those guys behind; the memories just kept coming.

"I take it from your silence you did" She finally looked at him; her eyes were filled with so much sadness. He wanted to comfort her in some way but didn't know how, what he saw didn't make him sad just mad. So did Harmony see something that was worse than him? He was going to give her a one armed hug, but he noticed that Scourge was waving him down. Deciding to lightly pat her on the head instead, before getting up and striding over where Scourge was. He looked mad, his arms where folded and his face gave a lot of disdain. His eyes where covered by his glasses and looked like he attached a piece of string to his hat as it now laid upon his back, he threw something small at him.

"He wants to speak to you" Was all he said before walking back towards the trees

Looking down at the item, it was the compact mirror which doubled as a video call to the doctor. Blake wanted a long conversation with the doctor, but didn't want to leave Harmony alone to her own thoughts.

"Hey…" Scourge turned around and peered at him under his glasses, with the expression on his face that cried out 'What?' "Sit with her please" He requested of him before walking past Scourge, and placing a firm hand on his back to lightly push him.

Scourge turned around to see Blake disappear between the trees, he saw Blake give him a thumb up before totally vanishing. Deciding to heed his large friend's request, he finds himself directly behind Harmony. Unlike Blake he sits down next to her before asking her permission, instead of staring out upon the ocean she reverted to staring into her lap. Leaning back on his hands, he positions his glasses on top of his head and admires the view.

"Umm…Beautiful evening" He states nodding his head at the view, before turning to look at her.

He noticed that she was forming up a small tear that emitted from the side of her eye, so this was why Blake didn't want her to be on her own. Moving his hand, he wiped the tear from her eye and the tear sat on the edge of his finger; he moved his other hand to move her head making her look at him directly. He moved his finger in front of her face to show her the tear.

"Crying doesn't suit you" He whispered to her in a comforting tone. Out from all the time he has known her this was the first time that she has showed some sort of emotion. Scourge himself noted that he couldn't handle it when someone cried; he officially didn't know what to do. But before he could stop her she leant forward and buried her face into his chest, warm wetness rolled down meaning that she actually finally let the tears flow. He moved his hand so he could start lightly patting her on the back.

What seemed like ages, Harmony finally pushed her self of his chest and slowly stood up in front of him. She smiled sweetly at him and extended her hand to him, in a similar manner when they first met. He wondered if he took it they be in the same position they were in from before, he actually didn't want to be in that position given all that which happened. Deciding it's not worth the trouble, he took her hand. Harmony actually stepped backwards when helping him up, they were close but not as close as before; was she finally learning about personal space?

"Thanks for that…and sorry about the wetness" She told him quietly, he couldn't help noticed that she was lightly blushing and her manner of stance was of embarrassment. He smiled to himself noting that she wasn't all that stone hearted and showed at least three emotions in the space of ten minutes.

"You know I've been meaning to ask you something" Scourge told her, while she was currently busy wiping away the redness from her eyes with her gloved hands. "Why did you quote something from a fairy tale book?" She looked at him in confusion, he just couldn't help notice that she kind of looked adorable confused. Wiping the thought from his mind, he pulled out the fairy tale book he took from Harmony's and Blake's room; flicked to the first page and quoted out loud.

"Life itself is the most wonderful fairy tale of all"

She looked at him and cocked her head before replying. "I don't know, besides I really don't know why I cried"

"Uh huh" He closed the book and placed it under his arm, deciding not to go into more detail he was confused himself and what was the realm of dreams she mentioned as well? Best not to ask, the she said it, it was like it's coming anyway.

"Where did you get that?"

"Huh? The book, I found it don't know the reason on why I took it. Besides some of these tales are a bit morbid, well not like I sat and read them all" he announced hiding it away and laughing to himself, trying to convince Harmony to not to go more into it.

"We got a job" They heard Blake's booming voice call to them, he wanted to thank him for breaking the conversation. He really didn't want to try and explain why he sat and read them the other day.

"Oh are you ok yourself? You seemed mad earlier" Harmony announced to him while they were walking towards the large wolf.

"Hmm? Oh that…Its fine, don't worry"

Harmony skipped in front of him blocking his path, and lent forward in a mischievous way. He side stepped, causing her to mirror him; he knew she wasn't going to let him pass without giving her a proper answer.

"I just hate to lose" He finally announced.

She raised an eyebrow and stood up straight; placed her hands on her sides she looked like she was going to scold him. But she just smiled turned around and started walking again. Scourge wondered if this was the same girl he first met, and if it is why does she change attitudes. Especially after recent events where she actually showed emotion in front of him, was it slow to come back after being in that pod for so long or something completing different?

"Did you two have fun?" Blake chimed at them after walking up to him, he however sounded a little bit too happy.

Harmony just blushed and stood beside Blake, Scourge noticed Blake was looking at him with a very odd expression on his face. It looked like a mixture of protective father and a father asking his son if he did the deed, giving him a glare back at him Blake suddenly reverted back to his usual stone face expression. He couldn't understand them anymore; did he land in opposite land today? Or have they finally lost it.

"What's this job then?" he asked the wolf positioning himself beside him.

"The Doctor has found the location of another emerald, he also noted that Leto found two as well" Blake told him not even looking at him and in the same manner as he always spoke to him like. He was defiantly now confused at both of their interactions. Blake's father manner didn't really suit him that well nor did that odd school girl personality that Harmony put on earlier. But was this their real state of mind before they got put in suspended animation or just something totally different. Thinking about it was kind of useless as Blake reverted back to his usual self, but Harmony on the other hand looked like she hadn't. So thinking about it nothing had really changed that much, so he decides to act the way he did before with the large fellow.

"So where we going?" Scourge announces nudging Blake in the side playfully.

"Somewhere where I can leave you" He answers him with that tinge of disdain in his voice, just like before.

Yep he was his usual self, besides him changing to that freaky Blake it could've been a sign of madness on his part.

* * *

Once they landed, the trio found themselves standing at the start of a short corridor with a door on the other end. Blake told them that he could teleport them anywhere in the base as long as he had a map. So Scourge stole a map from a sleeping guard, gave it Blake and he mentioned the Doctor told him that is down a corridor known as 'Cyan' Handy for them the corridor was named on the map, which is now where they were standing. Scourge mumbled saying that G.U.N weren't that smart.

"So no alarms? No cameras? This is a bit easy picking is it not?" Scourge announces.

"No-one expects anyone to get this far" Blake tells him behind the map he previously stole.

"Why you even still looking at that?" He asks him prodding the back of the map, noting that his finger was actually touching Blake's nose.

"Our escape moron" He angrily states moving the map downwards, so Scourge could see him scowling at him.

"Well anyway" Scourge shrugs turns around and starts to move down the corridor. But before he could walk that far, he gets stopped by Harmony's body. They become close once again, but there was no expression on Harmony's face; he didn't even get a blush from her. Not like earlier on when they had to hide in a hole to avoid a guard's detection, she blushed like a beetroot then. But this time defiantly nothing.

"Don't be stupid" Was all she said before taking a pebble from her pocket and threw it down the corridor. It got sliced in two, during the mid-air flight.

Scourge whistles in response that he just noticed that pebble could've been him right now.

"Use your head next time" Blake states coming up beside them and starts spraying something down the corridor. Scourge asks himself, on where exactly he got that from.

Red laser beams start to from down the corridor, they looked tightly knitted together; how were they going to get across? He wondered.

"So you defiantly sure the emerald is in that room then?"

"Yes" Blake announces after finishing spraying revealing the rest of the beams.

"So umm, unless we can become tiny midgets we sure aren't getting down there" Scourge announces at the wolf while flapping his arms and pointing at the beams.

"Just watch" He responded in a firm voice and pointed ahead of him.

From looking at what Blake was pointing at, they saw Harmony standing as close as the beams as possible. She stepped back, took off her hat that she decided to start wearing again; threw it high enough down the corridor to avoid the beams and started acrobating down it in a swan like grace. She was narrowly missing every beam, but she was so graceful she missed every one. It was amazing to watch as she melded her body into positions to avoid getting sliced. She jumps the last beam and manages to catch her hat before it hits the floor; she places it back on her head and walks calmly other to the door. She touches the keypad by the door causing the door to open and the beams to vanish.

"Well then time to go" Blake announces starting to walk down the corridor after Harmony who was standing there smiling. "Oh and pick up your jaw along the way" He lightly whispers in Scourge's ear, while grinning at him before he joined up with Harmony. "I deactivate whatever is in there" He noted to Harmony while walking through the nearly opened door.

"Umm nice skills" Scourge told her, while standing in front of her looking down at the floor. Still feeling slightly embarrassed that Blake noticed his expression from before.

"Thanks…Best to go in before they come back on" She notes.

Joining in with Blake in the room, he was sat at a computer typing away. In the middle of the room behind a glass case was the cyan Chaos Emerald. After hearing Blake exclaim 'Ah hah' the glass shrinks into the floor, giving the chance to grab it. After Scourge lifts it off the pedestal, the alarm starts to blare.

"I didn't do it" Scourge mentions holding up his hands.

"Well our time to leave then" Blake announces unsheathing his swords from his back and positions himself to start up his portal.

* * *

After escaping the G.U.N base with the Chaos Emerald in tow, they found themselves on the cliff they were originally on before leaving.

"How many does that make now?" Scourge asks Blake while showing the emerald up to the night sky.

"That makes three found by us, Leto found two and the doctor already has one. That makes six" Blake answers him counting down with his fingers, Scourge laughed to himself at that gesture.

"Seven is needed though?" Harmony asks coming up right behind Scourge, nearly causing him to drop the emerald in the process.

"Yes"

"Well that is…well very sucky" Scourge declares pocketing their newest spoil away.

"Nice choice of words" Harmony notes smiling at him.

"I aim to please" He answers back grinning, causing Blake to narrow his eyes at him. "Huh? What's that?" He questions himself looking down at his jacket.

"What?" Harmony questions him looking down at his jacket with him.

"I'm vibrating" He clearing states while shrugging.

"You idiot, it's that mirror" Blake tells him crossing his arms in annoyance.

"Oh…hehehe"

He scrambles through his pockets and takes out the compact mirror which doubles as a video caller, opening it up he hears Doctor Eggman's voice reveal:

"Come back to base immediately"

* * *

**So yeah i found this chapter highly romantic...Is it because I was reading a boat load of romance manga before typing this? Hmm...Oddly enough its my favorite one I've written so far.**

**So yeah Eggman is alerting them he has noticed Tails' plane, so next chapter is an interesting one. Thinking about it, its just a few more chap's till that Ballroom scene. **

**So watch this space :]**

**Xxx Aya xxX**


	10. You Are You're Own Worst Enemy

**Chapter 10 – You Are Your Own Worst Enemy**

* * *

**Welcome back...Original this was meant to be uploaded I believe yesterday but I had to see a friend and guess where she lived? More or less down the road where the Royal Baby was going to be born...Geez the traffic was a nightmare...Ruined me plans Bleh..But either way on with it. Just an extra notice congratulates Will + Kate on the bouncy baby boy.**

* * *

-At Eggman's Base-

A round fat man continually pacing around in circles taking an odd glance out the window on several occasions. He was fretting over something, while his audience looked on. A large black wolf was standing by a window staring out ahead of him, crossed arms and a cold expression on his face. Another figure was sitting on a chair using the table as a foot stool; his face was hidden under a dark hat. The last figure was smaller than the others put together, she was sitting crossed legged on the table her face hidden behind a book.

"Seriously why aren't they downed yet? What are those stupid robots even doing out there?" The pacing fat man interjected, while still pacing.

"You know, just an opinion you could you know go out there?" The figure sitting on the chair told back to him, while he used a finger to lift his up slightly revealing the rest of his face.

"…And what lose?" Eggman stopped pacing and stood to the side of another hedgehog that he found annoying. "I didn't call you back to just sit and watch why aren't you even out there?"

Scourge turned his head, his expression gave off that he was about the laugh, but instead of laughing he just stared at him.

"So what? You can watch us lose as well? Pfft." He stated, snorting out the last word pulling down his hat so it was totally covering his face. Eggman looked to the others for any input, Blake as usual was still stone face as ever and Harmony hadn't even moved from reading the book. What was she reading that was so intense.

He just crossed his arms and said to the green hedgehog with a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice. "Why would you say that you lose?"

"So then why you would say we will win then" He answered him back straight off, his voice muffled under the hat. "Besides they need to enter the base for our plan to even work"

"I see" He tells him turning to exit the room before turning straight back on his heels and stands directly in front of him. "What plan?"

"Well that got your attention" Scourge exclaimed moving his feet off the desk and sitting at the table like he was the boss balancing his head on his hands. Harmony only gave him a look before returning to her reading.

"Want and desire. Well let's just say you can become your own worst enemy."

* * *

After finally landing in Eggman's base after the constant fight with his robots, everyone started to notice the robots seemed to let up their attack the closer they got. Sonic mentioned that they were just a welcome committee from Eggman, and also at the same time he felt sad when no-one came to greet them. Tails couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to go down and soon. While walking through the corridors, Rouge insisted on not splitting up with everyone agreeing.

"I don't want to mess up this quiet time, but does anyone get the feeling we are being watched?" Knuckles was the first to mention something after Rouge's comment on not splitting up.

"So you caught me good eye" A voice from behind them rings through their ears.

Turning around, Scourge stands there holding up both his hands while one hand is holding a white flag. He was cocking his head to the side in a similar manner like a dog waiting for a treat. His hat they constantly saw him wearing however was gone, but a pair of glasses took its place.

"You want a fight is that it?!" Knuckles shouts at him holding up his fists.

Scourge hangs his head low and sighs "Really do you even know what this is?" He lightly waves the white flag back and forth.

"Well we know what it is but do we even believe it?" Rouge mentions from behind the rest of them moving up ahead. "What do you even want?"

"Hey, a girl with a mission, now that's a winner for anyone." He receives several scowls from several of the other members. He lightly clears his throat before speaking again. "Just that you know the others I am hanging around right?" He waits for acknowledgement from the others, finding out he isn't going to get one he carries on. "Well lately they are all doom and gloom; I mean that isn't even my scene. So a change of scenery is great, besides I'm your inside voice"

"And yet do you even realise you are wanted by the company that employees me? Last time I checked the price for your head was enough to buy a house...A pretty big mansion" Rouge tells him matter of flatly.

"Really? Huh, interesting"

"Though it's not the first time we let someone in that was a sworn rival you know" Knuckles bluntly states out of nowhere.

"Brilliant" Scourge exclaims and skips towards Knuckles and wraps his arm around his neck and prods him in the chest. "I know we be the best of friends" A tinge of cockiness in his voice.

Knuckles merely grunts in response and push the newcomer off him; he lightly catches everyone's expression. More or less everyone's expression just basically said 'Knuckles you just summed up a lot of our 'Friends' in one sentence'. He felt slapping his self for even mentioning it.

After finding out Scourge knew the way around the labyrinth of corridors, everyone decided for him to take the lead. On several occasions, they caught him looking behind him but not at anyone but just in the darkness they left behind. After turning a corner he suddenly stops causing both Amy and Tails to bombard into his back.

"What you stop like that for?" Amy complains rubbing her face, while giving a look to Tails that she asked the question that he wanted to ask as well.

He lightly turns his head and motions with his head that something was ahead of them. He later points towards a light that was starting to form in front of them. A form appears dead ahead of them, causing Scourge to melt backwards into the crowd before he is suddenly stopped by a firm hand belonging to Knuckles.

"Shadow?" Amy questions the dark figure ahead of them.

The figure moves into the one torch light that was lighting up this part of the corridor, a black and red hedgehog reveals his face. Scourge notices that he was holding the last Chaos Emerald Eggman needed, not like he really cares anymore.

"Question for you" Scourge asks while moving back through the others. Shadow gives him a look once he reveals his face. "My late friend has trouble porting in here, how did you even manage it?"

Shadow raised his eyebrow at the word 'late', but refused to answer his question. He merely just turned and pointing ahead down the corridor.

"The wolf from before is in a room just a couple of yards ahead of us"

Scourge gave him an annoyed look. "I was about to lead them there you know"

"Wait you were leading us into a trap?" Amy asks coming right up to him, causing Scourge to take a step ahead of her.

"I can cash your head in now if you want" Rouge threatens from behind him.

"Geez you are here to take out their plans right?" Scourge tells them dodging Amy who moved ahead of him again. He got ahead of everyone and stopped causing Amy to step back, he held out his hands. "Take me in cuffs if you wish, but I was sincere and wasn't leading you into a trap. Beside Dog Man has all the emeralds we initially collected, getting them back slows down their plans" He starts shaking his hands up and down most notably at Rouge.

"I left the handcuffs at home" Rouge suddenly announces causing a slight stir from those that surrounded her; she merely shrugged her shoulders at them.

"Shame" He mumbles turning around on the stop and points ahead. "Come with me or not, but still going any other direction would be counterproductive"

After a split second to mull over the words of what got said, Sonic was the first one to act who started walking ahead coming up to Scourge. Everyone followed suit, with Shadow giving up the rear.

They shortly reached the door that Shadow mentioned that held their foe Blake. Pushing open the large double doors, it revealed a large dark room with a high ceiling. In the middle of stood Blake, his swords were beside him stabbed into the ground. His head was hanging low, and it looked like he was holding himself up using his swords. After everyone mulled into the room, the doors closed on their own.

"Interesting choice, Scourge" Blake suddenly announced lifting his head up, his voice was hard and angry.

"What can I say the grass WAS greener" Scourge announced moving directly in front of the angry wolf. Blake's eyes narrowed, causing everyone to shudder lightly while Scourge was unaffected by his emotions.

No one knew if they were giving of any signals between each other, but the action Blake suddenly did finally gave the others the answers they wanted. The move was so swiftly made; if you blinked you would have missed it. Blake grabbed one his swords and threw it directly at Scourge, which impacted him into the chest. Scourge turns around at them, the sword sticking out of him before falling backwards onto his side.

"He was on our side and you killed him!" Amy fanatically shouted at the wolf who was smirking.

"Bugs need to be stamped out" He answered back, swiftly grabbing the other and throwing it directly at Amy.

"Amy!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

She barely dodged it as he flew past her, but the sound of it clanging against the wall never happened. Blake was just smirking and lightly shaking his head.

"Be civil next time" a soft voice appears directly behind Amy. The other hedgehog that hanged around them, moved in view. She lightly waved her hand, when she walked past Amy and towards Scourge's fallen body.

"Hey why can't I move?" Sonic announces.

"This must be her doing" Rouge mentions. "You sure are full of surprises"

Harmony stops and lightly turns around and stares directly at Rouge. "I think we all are" Rouge gave a confused look back with Harmony just giving her a loop sided simile. She carried on walking straight up to Scourge's body and knelt down, she moved her head directly near where his ear was. She hanged around like that for a few seconds before positioning herself up straight again, with the sword she catched from before she slammed it in his body hard in the same spot where Blake hit him before.

"You monsters, he was your friend!" Tails exclaims at her. Harmony just shook her head in response and turned to head towards her other companion stepping over Scourge body in the process.

"One's dreams you can never escape from" Scourge suddenly announces, sitting up.

"Wait you're…" Amy starts

"Dead?" He positions himself to stand the swords he got impaled with before were still sticking out of him. He slowly takes them out and lets the fall to the floor. "Well dear, illusions are one of the world's best tricks" He later mentions winking.

"So you lied to us? It was a trap" Knuckles proclaims.

"Not my fault you fell for it is it, but still…" He turns towards Harmony and Blake "You could at least use a little less force…you know a tiny bit"

Harmony and Blake merely look at each other before shrugging at him.

Scourge sighs heavily before turning towards his enemies.

"Oh what fun, we can have" He announces holding out his arms to his side with his head falling backwards. "Besides never knew a nightmare of mine was being stapped, how ironic."

Harmony starts to move ahead of him, stood in front of the 'Sonic Team' moves her finger to her lips and lightly says something no-one could make out. The ground under Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy, Rouge and Shadow opens up causing them to fall through; the last thing they hear while falling through was Scourge mocking voice announcing "You are your own worst enemy"

* * *

"Tails are you alright?" Silver questions the two tailed fox helping him up of the floor.

"Fine, but where is everyone else?"

"Looks like we all got separated." Silver mentions "So we were all tricked but that play they put on huh?"

"I'm still confused on what happened...Besides I think we should find the others"

"Ditto to that."

* * *

"Yo, Batgirl you still alive?" Knuckles mumbles through the darkness.

He later gets smacked by something, which he realises is the Bat's hand.

"If I have to stay another minute with you I will be" Rouge announces right behind him.

"So where you think we are?"

"All I know is that Sonic and the others sure aren't here"

"Separated huh…and I'm separated with you" Knuckles complains.

"Not my cup of tea as well you know, come on Knuckle head we should start searching for the others" Rouge announces shuffling through the darkness grapping knuckles wrist along the way.

* * *

"I feel so tight around my chest all of a sudden." Amy mumbles.

"I have a feather? When did I get a feather?" A voice quite close to Amy proclaims.

"Sonic? Is that you?"

"Amy? Huh even I gone blind or we are in darkness"

"He tricked us" Amy angrily states.

"I was fooled as well, all of us was fooled. Besides where is everyone else and more importantly where are we?"

"Hey...I found a door" Amy announces lightly pushing it to reveal a room. "What the?" Was all Amy could really say on what she saw.

* * *

"Really darkness...annoying...Might of well try and find those others" Shadow lightly announces to himself after he later figured out he was alone in his own set of darkness.

* * *

**So yeah they are separated...Thinking about it...its highly close to the Ballroom scene...If you think about it, I think you could work out who has it. So did you originally think I killed Scourge off? Master of disguise Trolololol. But I think I must say on why they trusted him so quick, mainly because they always seem to trust someone so quick in the games...Hence why I made Knuckles say what he said.**

**Shadow is on his own mostly because well I separated them two by two and unfortunately he was an odd ball, besides Shadow's mostly a lone wolf type anyway so really didn't matter. **


End file.
